Where We Came From
by NedeserThul
Summary: After an unexpected visit from the spirit of Anikan Skywalker, Luke Skywalker and Leia Organa embark on a journey to their mother's homeworld of Naboo in order to learn more about their parents. Anxious for the ones they love, Mara Jade and Han Solo join them to help their fiances learn about the originals of the Skywalker family.
1. Chapter 1: Unexpected Mission

**Coruscant - Luke Skywalker's suite in the Imperial Palace**

For the first time since the Second Battle of Corusacant, Luke Skywalker would host a small, very private celebration for just himself, his fiance, his sister and her fiance. Everything had been set up perfectly. Food was in the oven, drinks were in the chiller and music was playing from his sound system. Luek checked everything for the umpteenth time, wanting it to be perfect. Suddenly, a flicker went through his mind and Luke smiled as Mara Jade, his fiance, murmured through their force bond. _Stars above, Farmboy! It's just me and your sister and your future brother-in-law. Why so anxious?_

Luke chuckled and replied, _I get more nervous when it's people I know than when it's people I don't know. I'll meet you at the door._

"Don't bother. I just came in;" came Mara's reply, her naturally husky voice cheerful and a little smug.

Luke kissed her tenderly and then looked over her. She had warn a full length, red dress - one that went perfectly with her hair. At her neck was a green gem stone on a gold chain that set her eyes off brilliantly. A thin belt was around her waist and it also had a green gem stone set in the clasp. On her wrists were gold bracelets and an electrum ring with a sapphire colored Dantooine crystal set in it was on her finger - an engagement ring. Her hair was beautifully and elegantly braided.

Not for the first time and not for the last, Luke found himself rendered speechless by her beauty. Mara took the opportunity to look him over as well. It was a rare occasion where Luke wasn't wearing a black tunic, an orange flightsuit or one of the New Republic's military uniforms. This was one of those rare occasions. He was wearing a cream colored tunic and pants with a light blue shirt underneath. "I didn't even have to help you dress - so proud of you;" she jibed playfully. Luke kissed her again and murmured, "Later, it would be my most sincere pleasure to help you get _un_ dressed if you'd like."

Mara's brilliant emerald eyes twinkled and she sent a mental image over their force bond of the red dress pooling around her feet, leaving her bare to his hungry gaze. Luke gasped. "You mean you're not-"

"I don't know what you're talking about, Skywalker. Come on. Your sister and future brother-in-law will be here very soon;" she said with a false briskness. Her eyes told the truth however and Luke selfishly found that he wanted the private dinner party to be over with already.

After getting a glass of wine for Mara and stoutly refusing to let her help with any of the preparations, Luke put the food on the table. Just as he finished, his door chime went off. Taking the oven mits off his hands, he hurried to the door and opened it. There stood his sister Leia Organa and Han Solo, her fiance and Luke's soon-to-be brother-in-law. Leia smiled and hugged her brother, kissing him on the cheek affectionately. "Hello, Luke. Mmmm, everything smells amazing!"

Han shook his hand and clapped his shoulder boisterously. "How's it going, Kid? She's right. It smells great in here."

Leia and Mara greeted each other warmly. "You look terrific, Mara. I wish I could look amazing all the time."

Mara chuckled. "Stop it. I have to work pretty hard to look like this. My hair took hours. Besides, you make it look pretty effortless too."

Leia chuckled. She herself was wearing her customary white - a dress that had no sleeves and hugged her own fine figure. Mara flicked her glance to Han and would have laughed. The former smuggler and general could hardly keep his eyes off of Leia and Mara couldn't blame him. Leia looked elegant and beautiful as she always did. Luke poured Leia a glass of Alderaan wine and got Han a tumbler of Corellian brandy before showing them to their seats. The food was delicious and each of them, once again, told Luke that they were amazed at how well he could cook.

The evening was spent pleasantly. Good food and good conversation abounded and, when they had eaten their fill, they all moved to Luke's small but comfortable living area. They talked about their impending weddings and the men both mentioned that they were disappointed that they couldn't have killed two avians with one stone and had a double. Both Mara and Leia had looked rather horrified and explained every possible reason as to why it wouldn't work. "Besides," said Leia, "I doubt Mon Mothma would allow the four of us on leave for our honeymoons all at the same time. She's probably already throwing a fit just letting Luke and Mara go."

Dessert was actually ordered from a local shop not far from the Imperial Palace since Luke wasn't so good at baking. As they finished up, and Han got more and more loose thanks to the brandy, he and Leia prepared to head back to their apartments - or most likely one of their apartments together. Suddenly, both Luke and Leia looked at each other. "You heard it too?" asked Leia in a whisper. Luke nodded. Mara had not heard the voice herself but had caught a faint echo from Luke's mind. "I'll be right back, Han;" said Leia as she and Luke disappeared off the back balcony. There stood the ghostly apparition of Anakin Skywalker. He smiled at them and said, "Hello, my children."

"Hello, Father;" replied Luke. Leia remained silent. She had always seemed more hesitant around their father's spirit. Anakin smiled kindly and said, "I wish to tell you something about your mother."

They both listened closely. "She had family on Naboo - family that still lives if I'm not mistaken. Luke, Leia - it's time your learned about your mother. I could tell you but I think it would be better coming from others - her family, her servants and her closest friends who still live. Please, go to Naboo and learn about her."

Luke and Leia looked at each other and nodded. Leia spoke. "We will..." and she hesitated. "...Father."

Anakin smiled and slowly faded. They were silent for several long moments before Leia looked at Luke. "What do you think?"

Luke's eyes had a far away look in them. "All I know about her is that she was a Queen and then Senator from Naboo. Now I know that she had family. You?"

Leia shook her head. "I knew less than that before you and Father told me."

They were silent again. "We need to go;" they both said together. Smiles played on their lips as they looked at each other again. "What about Han and Mara? Will they understand? This is a hectic time and we are both trying to plan each other's weddings;" said Leia.

Luke chuckled. After a moment, he replied, "I'm sure they'll understand. Mara will. She doesn't know anything about her family either and there are times that I find little wistful thoughts and ponderings in her mind."

"Well Han sure won't;" Leia sighed. "He'll want to come with. He'll probably demand to come with but if Mon Mothma won't allow all of us to get married together, a trip to Naboo is definitely out."

They turned back towards the apartment and Luke said, "Are you ready to face out fiances?"

Leia nodded and they stepped in. Before either of them could say a word, Mara said in a firm, no-nonsense voice, "We are coming with you;"

Luke realized that he had completely neglected his mental shields and sighed. Before he could even begin to make his argument, Han cut him off. "We're going with you both. I'm not going to be left on Coruscant while my future wife goes through a potentially traumatic time."

"It will be alright, Han. Luke and I can take care of each other;" said Leia, trying to soothe him. Mara shook her head. "It's going to be hard to comfort one another when you're both emotionally shot, Leia. If Mon Mothma tries to give us a hard time, we simply say that it's very important Jedi business. She never says no to that. The military commanders will back us, just like they always do."

Luke looked at Mara a little sternly. "Mara, we can't just use that whenever we want to take a trip."

Mara's chin lifted defensively. "One of the Old Masters gave you and Leia a mission, Luke. If Anakin didn't think it was important for you two then he wouldn't have assigned it. If you're going, so am I - unless you're going to try putting me in some kind of stasis or force trance."

Luke looked at Leia for help but she was just smiling. "I think we'll have to bring them, Brother-dear. They don't seem too keen on being left behind."

Luke shook his head. "Oh come on! You're the negotiator. Can't you convince them-"

"Of what, Luke? That we don't want them to come with - because you and I both know that's a lie. That we won't need support? I love you, Luke but I don't think I'll be able to be there for you if I'm going through an extremely emotional experience. We need SOMEONE to come along and I don't think R2 and 3PO count."

Luke sighed and gave a defeated chuckle. "You're right, of course."

"I always am;" said Leia, giving his hand a squeeze. Mara went over, placed a hand on his cheek and said, "My Love, you know I'd follow you whether Han did or not - whether you wanted me to or not. The idea that you're going through something that could be potentially devastating while I'm not there is unbearable."

Luke smiled at her and kissed the palm of her hand. Han cleared his throat and clapped his hands together. "Now all we need is to find a way to convince the government. Any ideas?"

The other three looked at each other and shrugged. "Highly sensitive Jedi business - that's what we'll tell them;" said Mara. "A fact finding mission;" said Leia. Luke nodded. "It works for the military leaders - or at least it did. As long as we don't take any military support with us, I can't imagine they will be to terribly against it."

Han nodded. "Alright. Now, last question - what ship are we taking?"

Luke and Mara immediately said, "The _Knight Returns_!"

Han and Leia had injured looks on their faces. "What? What's wrong with the _Falcon_?" asked Han defensively and even a touch sulkily. Luke chuckled as Mara counted on her fingers. "First, I would like to travel in some level of comfort and privacy. Second, when we decide to head back here, I'd rather not have to make a few day's worth of repairs first. Third, if we get into trouble, I like firepower over speed. I can keep going, you know."

Leia maintained a straight face with minimal difficulty. "Why do we only have to take one ship? Why not take both?"

Luke shrugged. "We could but I'd rather not. It would be a hassle and the New Republic won't pay for our fuel or supplies as it is when it comes to Jedi business - that comes straight out of the Order's, or in this case our, pockets."

Leia and Han looked at each other. "A little privacy would be nice, I guess;" said Leia and Han looked aghast at her as if she had betrayed him. "Oh come on, Han. You're telling me you don't want a little bit more privacy on this trip?"

Leia's voice had taken an alluring tone and the smile on her face was down right seductive. Luke suppressed a groan and Mara chuckled. Han sighed and conceded. "Fine but it's going to tack on at least a half a day in light speed you know."

Mara smiled and casually took Luke's hand. "I'm fine with that. Meanwhile, the ground rules are simple - Luke and I handle the controls and nobody else."

Han rolled his eyes but nooded.

* * *

Convincing the Council had been easier than any of them thought it would be. Mon Mothma was a little reluctant to let two Jedi Knights and Leia go but, when Luke assured her that Kyle Katarn, a highly valued Jedi Knight and NRI agent and Nisotsa, a talented former-Dark Jedi would temporarily be taking command of his task force, she agreed. Other's were not so happy about it and it took Mon Mothma's assurances and the gruff encouragement of Master Rahm Kota to bring them around.

Even after the Council was convinced, there was still a few things that needed to be ironed out. Chewbacca had to be assured that they would be safe and that took quite some convincing. Kanan Jarrus and Ezra Bridger had to be informed and they said they would take care of Jedi training. Winter Retrac would record Council meetings, both on a datapad and with her holographic and audio-graphic memory so that Leia would be able to review them when she returned. Lastly, the Royal Family of Naboo was contacted and informed that they would be coming and the reason they were doing so. King Marious Tahoon was elated and invited them to come by the Palace whenever they could or wished to.

Two days after the dinner at Luke's suite, they were ready to go. At the bottom of the _Knight Returns_ ' ramp, a sizable group met them to say farewell. Wade Vox, Luke's and Mara's youngest Jedi student and surrogate little brother, hugged them both and murmured, "I hope you find what you're looking for, Luke."

Luke thanked him earnestly. The other students, Ferroda Grey, Keyan Farlander, Kyle Katarn, the Dathomir Witches Kirana Ti and Damaya and the Hapan man Kondor bid their respectful farewells also and so did many good friends in the Alliance. It wasn't a dangerous mission but most had known Luke and Leia for some time and they all knew that it would be an emotional time for the twins. After a few final goodbye hugs and kind words, Luke and Leia went aboard with their respective fiances and the YT-2000 Light Freighter _Knight Returns_ took off and blasted into space.

* * *

The cockpit was silent as they made the jump to lightspeed. Leia sat behind Luke, lost in thought while Mara observed them from the co-pilots seat. The red-head loved both of them and was concerned about how this trip affect them. "Han, could you come and talk to me for a moment?" she murmured. Han nodded and they stepped back into the lounge area. Mara had a great deal of respect for Han's perceptiveness. "This trip is going to potentially be hard for them, possibly even devastating."

Han sighed and rubbed the back of his neck, a sure sign that he was as anxious as she was. "Yeah, I know, Red. I'm worried. Those two kids have had enough family trouble to last the rest of their lives - what with Luke's Aunt and Uncle being killed and Leia's adoptive father and finding out that Darth Vader, the man who caused all of it, is their biological father. The fact that it could possibly get worse is terrifying to me."

Mara patted his shoulder. "Me too, Solo. Me too. But that's why we forced them to take us with them - to be there if that's the case."

"Yeah. It's gonna hurt like hell to see them that way and there is little to nothing we'll be able to do about it."

Mara sighed and said, "But every little helps, Han. Come on. Let's go get some food cooking. I'm getting hungry and force knows Luke is."

Han cracked a smile as they headed into the galley.

* * *

Luke was lost in thought as he gazed into the brilliant blue tunnel of hyperspace. He had never really known either of his parents. The day he had learned that Vader was his father had broken something in him that had taken years to heal and it still wasn't completely whole. The Battle of Endor had helped when his father had returned from the darkness and killed the Emperor and when Anakin and the other masters had begun guiding them through the war with Diabolis and Heluquin. It had helped more when Luke learned that Anakin had helped Mara through her decision during the negotiations with the Hapes Consortium but even so, they had never gotten to know Anakin Skywalker and knew even less about their mother. To Luke's mild surprise, he could sense that Leia's thoughts were similar to his, almost exactly the same. There was in her thoughts a layer of sadness and even a small amount of resentment that Anakin had constantly visited Luke in the form of a force spirit and not her.

Luke looked at her and murmured, "You know that he still has a hard time facing you, even after his death, right?"

Leia nodded. "I know. I still have so many confused feelings about him. The death and destruction he caused, allowed and commanded - it's just hard."

Luke couldn't reply. It had taken him a little time to comes to terms with who his father was and a good amount more to forgive him his crimes but he had not lost to the level that Leia had. His homeworld was still there - as pitiful and miserable a homeworld as Tatooine was. His friends and the familiar faces were still there - except his Aunt, Uncle and Ben Kenobi of course. The point was, Alderaan was nothing but space debris orbiting a sun now. Luke reached across and took her hand. "This trip is going to be good for us. We'll learn more about our mother AND our father and hopefully their families too. Leia, we'll finally learn where we came from."

Leia smiled and tears rolled down her cheeks as she squeezed his hands. "Where we came from;" she murmured. They were silent for a little longer until the sound of arguing came from the lounge and galley. "Solo, we don't always want our taste buds singed by that stuff. Not every meal has be cooked Corellian style!"

"Corellian spice puts hair on a mans chest and a glint in his eye. It won't hurt any of us and it adds flavor. A little Corellian makes everything better;" replied Han, causing Luke and Leia to chuckled. Mara responded, "Well I don't like a lot of hair on Luke's chest, thank you very much. It..."

"I don't want to know! Look I'll just put the spice bottle on the side. You happy?"

"Yes. Very."

Luke and Leia were laughing so hard that they were almost rolling out of their chairs. "Oh family and holiday dinners are going to be so much fun in the future;" said Luke, tears of mirth rolling down his face. Leia nodded, "Just wait to the children start to arrive."

Luke stood as he shook his head. "Woah now, Sis. We haven't even gotten married yet. Isn't it a little early to start talking about that?"

"It's never too early. Come on. Let's go seperate our fiances before they start throwing food at each other."

* * *

 **A shout out to my friend RogueLeader114 who gave me the idea of this story as well as many others. Thanks so much for the idea and I hope it lives up to your suggestion and imagination. Hope you enjoy and, as always, please read, review and request or suggest.**

 **Updated 12.02.2017**


	2. Chapter 2: Return to Naboo

**Warning: The Return of smut. If you don't want to read it, skip any labeled areas. If you do skip, this chapter is going to be kinda short, though.**

It had been an interesting trip. They had talked about wedding plans, about what their futures might or might not hold and about the current situation in the galaxy. The New Republic was still hanging by a thread. The mysterious Sith Lord Darth Diabolis was still out there, hiding from them and biding his time without a sight or sound from him or his forces since his defeat on and over Dathomir. One thing that New Republic intelligence had picked up was that Tyber Zann was dead and that Diabolis was the soul ruler of the Consortium. Aside from the search for Diabolis, commanded by Luke's own task force, another under General Ferroda Grey was searching for a mysterious Imperial Warlord named simply X1 - Ferroda's clone twin and a powerful Dark Jedi, quite possibly one of the Emperor's most powerful.

Neither search had been very fruitful and many on the New Republic's ruling council and many of the representatives from other worlds advised, begged or demanded that the searches were given up until more concrete evidence was found. However, Master Rahm Kota, Master Galen Marek and Master Kanan Jarrus insisted that, as soon as they let their guard down, either or both of the dark side masters would strike once again. So the search was continued to no avail.

The four of them pushed such thoughts away from their minds and focused on what they expected on Naboo and what they hoped for. The Skywalker twins shared many a private conversation within the safety of their own minds. While Mara was able to half eavesdrop on them thanks to her naturally strong telepathic skills, she still only got a little and tried not to pry. Han, however, felt very left out, being the only one on the ship who was not force sensitive. While the four of them sat in the lounge fifteen hours before their arrival at Naboo, Luke and Leia sat looking intently at each other with Mara appearing as a curious observer. Frustrated, Han stood and headed towards the cargo hold, muttering about checking supplies. Both the Skywalkers snapped out of it and watched him go. Leia, feeling guilty, stood and said, "I should go talk to him. I'm afraid I've been neglecting him."

But Mara stood and lifted a hand. "Let me do it. This is a tough time for you and I know he understands deep down but he just feels helpless. At least I can half listen in. He can't even do that much."

The twins watched her walk out before turning back to each other. Mara went to the cargo hold to find Han sitting on a crate, leaning forward with his elbows on his knees and his face in his hands. Mara sighed and sat on a crate across from him. "You doing okay, Han?"

He looked up and nodded. "I just don't know what to do or how to help. I feel so useless - like extra baggage."

Mara nodded, understanding somewhat. "I know what you mean."

"You do?" said Han with a light snort. "At least you can hear them."

Mara nodded. "Yup and that's about it. I'm baggage with ears. I still can't do anything. We came along to help them when things got rough. They aren't rough yet so we just need to tag along. If we're lucky, they won't have a hard time and this will just be a nice trip to Naboo. You'll like it. It's beautiful and the Royal Family will insist on seeing us at least once."

Han chuckled, his mood lightening. "Well when you put it that way, I guess you're right."

"Of course I am!" quipped Mara with a smirk. "Now come on. Let's go interrupt the Skywalkers. I need you to distract Leia so that I can drag Luke to the cockpit."

Han frowned. "Why?"

"To fly the ship. Why else do you go to a cockpit?"

"Red, we're in hyperspace. There really isn't much piloting to be done."

Mara just waved her hand dismissively. "Don't over think it, Solo. Just distract your bride-to-be so that I can grab Luke."

Han chuckled. Oh he understood why Mara wanted to drag Luke away and it sure sounded good to Han too. They went back into the lounge to find Luke and Leia still facing one another but now clearly lost in their own thoughts about what lay ahead. Han went and sat by Leia until she turned and offered him a smile. "Hi."

Han gave her a sympathetic smile. "Hi yourself. You feeling okay, Honey?"

Leia sighed and said, "Yes, just a little anxious is all. I'm sorry if I'm neglecting you, Han. I feel terrible."

"Don't. You just need something to take your mind off of things."

He said it so nonchalantly and so matter-of-factly that Leia asked without even suspecting his underlying meaning. "Yeah? Have any good ideas?"

"One or two;" and he began kissing her neck. Leia caught on quickly and chuckled, tilting her head to give him easier access. "Oh, you scoundrel;"

"You like me being a scoundrel;" he murmured into the pulsepoint on her neck. Luke chuckled and said, "None of that in the lounge. You have a perfectly good cabin. Shew."

Leia stood and pulled Han up by his hands, leading him away with a promising smile. Mara wrapped her arms around Luke's neck from behind and nibbled his ear. "Doesn't it just give you tons of wonderful ideas, Beloved?" she cooed in a maddeningly sultry voice. Luke chuckled and then shuddered. "Perhaps but I'm not going to the cabin. I'll be able to hear them from there and that's just not pleasant."

Mara stepped around in front of him and stretched out her hand. "Then come with me to the cockpit."

Luke smiled and took her hand. She walked backwards as she wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him. To make things a little easier, Luke picked her up smoothly and carried her, still kissing her as they ducked into the cockpit.

 **Warning: Mature Content Begins Here!**

Luke set her down and after some more passionate kissing, Mara turned her back to him and indicated a zipper. "Mind getting that for me, Farmboy?" she cooed.

Luke obliged without a thought and carefully reached for the bodysuit's zipper. Mara bit her lower lip because, when Luke undid the zippers and buttons or fastenings on Mara's clothes, he never just undid them. As the zipper slowly descended, she felt his soft lips and warm tongue press against her neck and her back in a trail of open mouthed kisses all the way down her back and it was enough to cause a wave of heady euphoria to flow over her. When it had gone all the way down, Luke pushed the shoulders and back forward and Mara allowed the sleeveless garment to slide down her arms. Teasingly, she crossed her arms over her breasts before turning to face him. "Turn around;" she whispered. The last thing Luke wanted to do was turn around. Slowly, he turned away from her. Mara's arms wrapped around him and unbuckled his utility belt as she kissed the back of his neck and nibbled on his ears. Once the belt was hanging securely on a hook near the door, she pulled back the black outer vest and then lifted the tunic itself off of him, teasing and tasting each centimeter of soft flesh that she revealed. With a sultry chuckle, she tugged the undershirt free of his trousers. "You wear entirely too many clothes, Beloved."

Luke's mouth and throat were dry and he couldn't trust his voice so he simply nodded as she lifted the undershirt off. When there was nothing else, at least on the upper part of Luke's body, Mara wrapped hers arms around his chest from behind and pressed herself against him. Suddenly, Luke's comlink chimed. Mara froze and Luke could sense the annoyance beginning to seep into her presence. Luke muttered quietly, "That shouldn't even be possible. We're in hyperspace."

It was just a recorded message from Mon Mothma that he must have missed before he had left and it was sounding a regular alert. With a shrug, he hung it back on his belt and tried to turn around but Mara held him still. "Go ahead and listen to it. It could be important."

Luke sighed and grumbled. "I don't want to listen to it. I have my mind on other things at the moment."

Mara laughed and said, "Then hurry up so we can get to those 'other things'."

Luke took the comlink and listened to the message. "General Skywalker, this is Mon Mothma. I hope that this message finds you well. I understand that this could be a difficult time for you and Princess Leia so I wished to send you a message stating that I wish you the best of luck. May the force be with you, General Skywalker."

"Well that was nice;" said Luke sincerely. Mara was quiet. "Mara?"

Suddenly, she pulled him back towards the pilots seat. It was a swivel chair with arms the could collapse down or be brought up. She spun Luke and pushed him into it before pushing the arms down. Straddling his hips, Mara wrapped her arms around his neck and purred. "Mmmmm... GENERAL Skywalker. I never realized how much official titles effected me."

She leaned in and shivered, whispering intimately, "General. Skywalker. It just sounds so authoritative, so official, so heroic and so important."

She began to nibble on his ear and he chuckled, "I never knew you had a thing for important titles. You never mentioned it before. So... you like the title 'General Skywalker'."

"Mmhmmm;" she purred. "I get to sleep with a general;" and she giggled. "We break so many military regs."

Luke chuckled but then said himself, "Do you know what I think is sexy? Aside from he obvious, my bare breasted fiance straddling me in the cockpit of my ship and whispering sexy things to me."

"What's that?" asked Mara as she ran a hand through his thick, sandy blond hair and kissed him while her other began working on the fastenings of his pants. "The title Major Mara Jade-Skywalker;"

Mara froze and, just for a moment, Luke thought he had said the wrong thing. That was until she attacked his lips with blazing, mind numbing, lip bruising kisses and stood up, yanking Luke to his feet. "Too. Many. Kriffing. CLOTHES;" Mara muttered, seeming to have a hard time deciding who she wanted naked first, herself or Luke. Luke settled the issued by bending down and unbuckling both of their boots. He kicked his off and, immediately, Mara grabbed his already unfastened trousers and yanked them, and his undershorts, down around his knees before dropping to her own. "Oh no you don't;" chuckled Luke, lifting her back up and kissing her fiercely and yanking her bodysuit and the tight, stretchy black undershorts that she wore down before pushing her back into the pilots seat, kicking off his own trousers and spreading her legs. "But I wanted to- oohh!" she cut herself off with a gasp. Luke's hands were on her inner thighs and his tongue was delving into her slit, laving it from bottom to top and teasing the engorged nub. With every flick she moaned or whimpered and one of her hands grabbed his head and pulled it in with even more force. The other reached up to caress her breast and tease one of her rosy pink nipples. Luke reveled in the pressure on the back of his head, the taste on his tongue and the pleasure he elicited, sensing it through the force and hearing it with ever breath from his fiance. He had every intention of reducing her to a whimpering, quivering mass but Mara had other ideas. After a half a dozen more teasing licks, she pushed his head away and yanked him up into another heart-stopping kiss. Tasting herself on her lover's tongue drove her even wilder and she stood, swung him around and pushed him back into the chair. Heatedly, she whispered, "That's amazing but I need something else."

Her hand went back to caressing her breast and she used the other to find his fully erect manhood and guide it into her dripping and ready body. Luke gently pushed her hand away from her breast and closed his mouth on her rosy tip, suckling with gusto. Mara began to whimper again. The double sensation of him sucking her nipples and his manhood firmly and deeply inside her was causing her eyes to roll back. When his hand began kneading the other breast and flicking the nipple ever so gently with his thumb, her body went limp and one of Luke's arms had to hold her firmly in place so she wouldn't fall backwards off his lap. Luke chuckled and started to wriggle his hips, exacerbating the issue even more. "Luke;" Mara gasped, "I thought I was supposed to be cheering you up."

Luke chuckled into her breast and said, "Oh you are. I can never be melancholy when your naked in front of me."

Mara pulled away from him and said, "Okay. Okay, just let me think;" and she took several long, deep breaths before smiling, "My turn to turn you into a shivering pile of flesh and bones."

Slowly, she began moving her hips in erotic patterns, essentially dancing on his manhood. She would utter a whimper ever now and again when she causeed friction in a sensative part of her womanhood. Slow circles, up and down, forward and back she went and each time she changed her motion, Luke would let out a groan of pleasure. Suddenly, she stood and turned around. Before he could even ask what she was doing, she spread her legs and impaled herself again, this time with her back to him. Luke gasped and Mara giggled before beginning to ride him fast and hard. One of her hands gripped his knee with bruising force while the other was outstretched for balance. Suddenly, both of Luke's large hands were cupping her ample breasts, kneading them and teasing the already hard nipples. The erotic sight of his hands on her breasts from behind and the feelings that they were eliciting were almost too much for Mara as she picked up the pace. From behind her, Luke gasped, "Just promise me one thing."

"What's that?" gritted Mara. "Promise me we'll be just as crazy about each other after you become Major Mara Jade-Skywalker."

Hearing that title, the title she would be carrying soon, Mara was undone. She screamed her release and Luke felt pleasurable pressure on his manhood and a sudden gush soaking his legs. That set him off and he opened his mouth in a silent bellow of pleasure and ecstasy. Mara pulled herself shakily off of him and sat sideways in his lap. They were both shivering so Luke pulled their cloaks off the wall hangers and wrapped them around each of them. After a long silence filled only by beating hearts and gasping breaths, Mara whispered tenderly, "I promise."

Luke smiled. His eyes were beginning to flicker, the physical exertion, the release and the emotional exhaustion all hitting him hard. He wanted to move to stay awake but, looking down at Mara, he could already see that she was out, snuggled against his chest and wrapped in his brown cloak. Using the force, Luke used the environmental controls to raise the heat just a little before leaning his head against his fiance's forehead and falling asleep."

 **Attention: Mature Content Ends Here!**

Hours later, Luke and Mara woke to tapping on the door and Leia calling, "Luke, Mara - are you both decent?"

"No!" they yelled, jumping up awkwardly and scrambling to put their clothes back on. When Mara was at least in her bodysuit and Luke had his tunic and over-vest on, they opened the door, slipping their socks and boots on as Han and Leia walked in. Mara casually grabbed some wipes from a compartment and wiped down the pilot seat before tossing the wipe and plopping down into the seat. Luke, without even a look, leaned back in the co-pilots seat and smiled at his sister and brother-in-law to be. "You two are way too comfortable;" said Leia, shaking her head. Mara just grinned. "Well that's not our first time in the cockpit of a ship."

Han suddenly looked horrified. "Really? I seem to remember lending you the _Falcon_ about two months back for that quick in and out recon mission."

Luke and Mara looked at him with expressions that said 'and?' but their eyes were filled with amusement. Han narrowed his eyes. "You didn't."

Luke shrugged and Mara said, "I don't know what you're talking, Solo. Who's hungry? I need some food after vigorous activity and a little nap."

She stood and briskly walked to the galley. Han glared at Luke, "Luke, tell me you didn't."

Luke's face was the picture of farm boy innocence as he stood and walked out, replying as he did, "Didn't what, Han?"

Han just stood there, his face hard and Leia took his hand and wrapped her other arm around his. "To be fair, we did sleep in his their bed a couple years back."

"Yeah but that was different. It wasn't in the cockpit, it was in a bed. Now they've defiled the _Falcon_."

Leia laughed, "Stop being so dramatic. It won't do anyone any harm."

Han humphed.

* * *

As soon as Luke went into the galley, Mara kissed him and leaned her head against his. "I like you;" she whispered with a smile. "Really?" asked Luke with a chuckle. "Mmhmmm;" and she kissed him again before looking into the storage compartments. Luke opened one and pulled out a couple containers of soup which he put into a large pan and began to heat. As an after thought, he added a few things to the soup and then opened a container of pre-made dough, spreading it out and popping it in the oven. Mara watched as she munched one of the snack bars. It was similar to a ration bar but with much better and more flavor though less nutritional value. She tossed one to Luke so tide him over until the soup and bread were ready. They sat in a companionable silence for awhile.

The soup and bread were delicious and the conversation around the table was pleasant if a little subdued. Han had gotten over his sulkiness and was doing his best to be cheerful. It helped the Skywalker twins quite a bit but they couldn't shake the nerves they were feeling.

* * *

Luke was given permission to bring the ship into the Royal Palace Hanger. As soon as the four of them headed down the ramp, they were met by an enterage. King Marius Tahoon, a man just out of his middle years, his wife who was still quite lovely, there daughter, a half a dozen handmaidens in orange and a half a dozen Royal Guards awaited them. The King strode regally forward and clasped Luke's and Mara's hands in turn. "It is wonderful to have you here on Naboo again, my friends. Welcome back to the Royal Palace."

Luke smiled warmly and gripped the King's shoulder. "It's good to be back, your Majesty, and to see you and your wonderful family again. This is my sister, Princess Leia Organa and my good friend Han Solo, her fiance."

Princess Naina's eyes widened. "You're Princess Leia of Alderaan!"

She blushed and looked away, embarrassed. Leia walked up and clasped her hand. "Yes. Don't worry. I've made peace with Alderaan and it is a pleasure to meet you, Princess."

Naina, still blushing, smiled and replied, "I hope that you and I get the chance to get to know one another though your President said that you were here on a sort of private family business."

Luke nodded. "We came to learn what we can about our mother. Leia and I both know so little about her and we think that it's important."

The King nodded soberly. "It is, Master Jedi - but come. I insist that you dine with us and then we can send you to your mother's family early tomorrow morning. They will be expecting your arrival."

Luke and Mara smiled, not at all surprised. Han looked a little uncomfortable. He was wearing his regular white shirt, black vest and pants with a blood stripe. Leia sensed his unease and asked, "May we take a few minutes to freshen up first, your Majesty? Travel has left us looking a little bedraggled."

Seena, Marious's wife, laughed and said, "If you wish, of course you may but do not go to any trouble. What you are wearing is more the sufficient. This isn't going to be a formal meal. In truth, it is just our opportunity to harass two more heroes from the Rebel Alliance with questions over some good food."

Leia laughed and Han looked a little easier and smiled ruefully. Princess Naina hugged Mara and said, "I hear that congratulations are in order to you and Jedi Skywalker."

Mara smiled as the Princess gushed while they walked. "It's all over the holo-net - 'Last Jedi Knight and Alliance Hero to marry former Emperor's Hand and Jedi Knight'. It's all so very exciting. I assumed that you'd be having a very small wedding, is that correct?"

Behind them, Luke, Han and the King chuckled. "My daughter quite idolizes Jedi Jade. She has ever since your last visit and has been following yours and Jedi Jade's exploits quite diligently. She was horrified to hear that the two of you had been captured by Tyber Zann."

Han glanced at Luke, who's face had darkened slightly. After a moment, Luke said, "It wasn't exactly Tyber Zann who had captured us. It was one of his associates, a very powerful man. Anyhow, that is in the past. How have things been going on Naboo?"

The King smiled, "Very well, thank you. We are trading with the Gungans again. They are beginning to advance, developing their own blaster technology that is quite effective. It's different than our own, able to ignore armor and energy shields of any kind. The Royal Naboo Security Forces are looking to make a contract with them to buy their weapons. They have even made their own airspeeders that are quite similar to their submarine vessels and also motorized vehicles though they still favor living mounts - kaduus, famdus and the like. Apparently they have been developing all this tech for years, originally planning on using it to rise up against the Empire but, since the Empire is fragmenting, they are perfecting it. The bosses have offered to sell it to us but they would prefer to keep it on the planet or at least in the system."

Luke was fascinated to hear about Naboo. Over dinner, Naina asked questions of all four of them. "So Captain Solo, how is it that you flew the Kessel Run in less than twelve parsecs? Isn't a parsec a measure of distance?"

Han swallowed a mouthful of food, smiled and winked roguishly at her. "Normally, a smuggler wouldn't reveal his secrets. However, since I'm respectable now, I'll let you in on it. The Kessel run goes through a cluster of black holes and black holes bend time and space and are in a constant state of flux. A good pilot can use the black wholes and the paths through them were at their shortest and that's what Chewie and I did."

Naina's eyes were wide with interest. "Wow! That's fascinating!"

Han smiled, obviously basking in the praise. The King chuckled and asked, "Tell me, Captain Solo, what is it that made you give up the carefree life of a smuggler to become a respectable Alliance general?"

Han cleared his throat and said, "Well there were several things. My conscious for one thing. I hated how the Empire treated beings they considered less than themselves and when I saw that the Alliance had a true fighting chance, I felt helping was the right thing to do. Another reason was that I was safer with them. Even Jabba the Hutt wouldn't try to take on the entire Rebel Alliance though he sure sent a tidy number of bounty hunters after me and Chewie. The main reason though is because of Leia."

Han reached over and rested his hand on Leia's. "She saw something in me that I refused to acknowledge for quite some time. It wasn't until after being captured by the Empire and given to Jabba the Hutt that I realized that I needed to truly get involved. That's when I took a commission. If it wasn't for Leia continuing to hound me about how I was wasting my talents on a selfish lifestyle, I'd either be dead or still be flying around the galaxy living a 'free life' and getting chased down by crime lords and bounty hunters."

Naina smiled at them. "How romantic!"

Luke and Mara had to cover their mouths to keep from chuckling at Han's embarrassed look. The King chuckled and said, "It truly is. Tell me, Jedi Skywalker, how goes the rebuilding of the New Jedi Order?"

Luke warmed to the topic. "It's going very well. We have myself and Jedi Jade and Kyle Katarn has also become a Jedi Knight. We also found out that a trio of Jedi Masters survived the Great Jedi Purge and they are assisting us as well. We have quite a few students too and are always looking for more."

Seena took a sip of wine before saying, "We may have two prospects for you. At one of our schools, we hear reports from the headmaster that strange and inexplicable things happen around two young children - the daughter of one of our security officers and the son of one of our merchants from a distant planet called Sarkhai. Apparently they are close friends and strange things constantly happen around them."

Luke nodded. "When we conclude our business, we will visit them and see. Tell me though, what do their parents think about this? I'm not sure how I feel about stealing children away from their families even if that is how the old Jedi Order did things."

The King nodded. "Of course. In truth, the parents of each reached out to us and asked us to contact you. When we heard you would be coming to Naboo, we decided to simply wait. Now, to your business. This contains the address to your Aunt's address. Her name is Sola Naberrie Janren and she has two children and several grand children if I'm not mistaken. As I said, they will be expecting the two of you tomorrow."

Luke took the data card and thanked the King. Leia sipped her wine and asked, "Do you know anything about our mother, your Majesty - or perhaps even our Father?"

The King nodded slowly and his eyes looked vacant. "We had all heard about them both. There were rumors in the holo-tabloids that your mother and father had a secret relationship. Of course, to be fair, they also claimed that your father had secret relationships with several other Jedi Knights and Masters, his own Padawan and the Separatist Assassin and Commander Assaj Ventress and rumors that your mother was sleeping with several other Jedi, clone commanders and senators so no one really lent them any credence."

Seena laughed quietly. "Anikan Skywalker was the heart throb of my and all of my friends during the Clone Wars. You have many of his features, Jedi Skywalker though, if you don't mind me saying, you have gotten your mother's height."

Mara snickered and Luke gave her a mock-severe look before chuckling himself and saying, "That's what quite a few people have told me."

Seena smiled, "Yes. The 'Hero with no Fear' he was called and he was famous for snatching victory from the grip of defeat and for basically throwing the military manual, regs and just about everything out in doing so. He was a famous pilot even before the war. Apparently he ended the Battle for Naboo almost single handedly."

The King nodded. "There were many heroes from that battle. They are commemorated in one of our gardens. I don't think you had the chance to visit it. After dinner and dessert, I think we should do so."

The guests agreed. Dessert was crystallized Naboo fruit and a whipped sweet cream which caused Luke and Mara to remember several nights during their mission to Naboo years before. They both had many private smiles and thoughts passing between them and, at one point, Mara took a dollop of the cream on her finger and licked it off. It wasn't really sensual but to Luke, it was very much so as she sent him mental images of her naked body covered with the whipped cream, a sultry smile on her face, inviting him to take a taste. Leia snickered and they both realized that she had gotten at least some of, if not the whole, transaction. Luke blushed bright red.

The garden was beautiful. Every few feet was a monument to a fallen soldier and in the center, mounted on a large, majestic fountain. On it were several large statues. The King gazed at it and explained, "These heroes were not necessarily dead when this monument was erected. Jedi Master Qui-Gan Jinn was but Master Kenobi wasn't. There is also your father there;" and the king indicated the statue of a very young boy. "Queen Amidala herself;" and he indicated another. "and two pilots, Gavin Sykes, our current Marshal Commander and Rhys Dallows, our Supreme Starfighter Commander. Now there were others who participated and they have monuments throughout the garden but these are considered the key players in the battle - the ones who, if it hadn't been for them, the battle would have been lost or had a far more costly victory."

Luke and Leia looked at the sculptures of their parents. Mara couldn't help but chuckle a little. Seeing the thought in her mind, Luke looked at her with amused reproach. "Really, Mara?"

She chuckled more and took his hand, saying as she did, "I can't help it, Luke. If these sculptures are any indication, your father couldn't have been older than ten."

"That is correct - and there mother was fourteen;" said the Queen, a knowing smile on her face. Han gave his famous grin and said, "Cradle robber;"

Leia gasped and swatted him. "Han!"

They all chuckled and turned back towards the palace. "We have several guest suites prepared for you. Will you be using two, three or four of them?"

Leia gave Han a severe look, though her eyes twinkled. "That depends on how my future husband behaves himself."

Luke laughed and said, "Two will be fine, thank you, your Majesty."

 **Updated 12.02.2017**


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

The morning after their arrival, the Skywalkers, Mara and Han ate an early and light breakfast before taking a very flashy palace landspeeder out to the coordinates and the estate that was there. Walking up to the door, Luke and Leia shot uneasy glances at each other, wondering how they would be received and what, if anything, they would learn about their mother and father. Taking a deep breath, Leia rang the door chime. Within a minute, a young girl of no older than ten or eleven opened the door and her blue eyes became large in wonder. After a moment, she called out, "Mother, Luke Skywalker, Princess Leia, Mara Jade and Han Solo are at the door!"

Laughter followed and the warm voice of an elderly woman was heard, "Well don't leave them on the stoop, Child. Let them in."

Wordlessly, the child stepped to the side and motioned them inward with a shaking hand. Leia smiled and said, "Thank you, young one. What's your name?"

The child barely whispered, "Orme, your Highness."

Leia gently tapped the girl's shoulder. "You don't have to call me that, Orme. My name is Leia and that will do just fine. Do you know who this man and I are?"

The young girl nodded vigorously. "Yes! You're the galaxy's GREATEST HEROES! You defeated the Empire!"

Leia chuckled and knelt down. "We didn't on our own, Orme. We had many, many friends to help us out, including these two here;" and she motioned to Han and Mara behind her. "But I meant, do you know who we are in relation to you?"

The girl shook her head slowly and Leia said, "Well your grandmother was our mother's sister. That makes us cousins."

The girls already large eyes grew even larger and she whispered, "I'm related to two of the galaxy's greatest heroes?"

Luke knelt down beside his sister and said, "That's right, Orme. Can you take us to your mother and grandmother, please?"

"No need, Master Skywalker. I'm not so old that I can't come to you;" said a warm, slightly wizened voice from an entry way to another room. Luke and Leia stood and looked at the woman who had spoken. Somehow, they knew instinctively that this was their Aunt. Even in her age, she was still graceful and lovely in the most motherly way. She put a hand over her mouth and tears sprang into her eyes. After a moment, she whispered just audibly, "You certainly are the children of Anakin Skywalker and my sister Padme Amidala. You share their looks and you have their eyes - both of you."

She slowly approached and looked them both in the eyes. Suddenly, she wrapped an arm around each of them and gave a quiet sob. After a moment, she separated from them and took another long look at them. "We thought that you had died with your mother at the hands of Darth Vader - but I am getting ahead of myself. Please come in and sit down. We have so much to talk about."

Luke and Leia shared troubled looks at one another. All of them went into a sitting area and Luke cleared his throat and said, "Allow me introduce my fiancé, Mara Jade and Leia's fiancé Han Solo."

Their Aunt said warmly. "It's a real pleasure, my Dears and my name is Sola Naberrie Janren. These are my daughters Ryoo and Pooja and this is my son-in-law Traiten Elissin and you already met my granddaughter Orme."

Leia frowned and looked at the smiling woman Pooja and suddenly realized that she knew her from years ago. "You represented Naboo in the Imperial Senate!"

Pooja and Leia stood and clasped hands, old friends who had not seen each other since before the destruction of Alderaan. Pooja, who was older by at least seven or eight years, nodded her head. "It's true and it is wonderful to see you again, Princess Organa."

"Please call me Leia. I had wondered what had happened to you after Palpatine dissolved the senate;" gushed Leia. Pooja smiled sadly and said, "I came home and became involved in local politics. But enough of that; you came here to learn about your parents. Mother can tell you quite a bit about Aunt Padme and even a little about Uncle Anakin."

The Skywalker twins looked at each other. Hearing their father referred to as 'Uncle Anakin' was beyond strange. They all sat down and Traiten stood and offered kindly, "I think I'll make some tea and some caff."

They all thanked him and fell silent. Sola looked at her niece and nephew for some time before sighing. "In truth, my dears, I don't know where to begin. It seems so strange to talk about my sister after so many years. What would you like to know?"

Leia nearly blurted out eagerly, "Everything, Aunt Sola. Start from when you were kids. To Luke and I, anything and everything is new."

Sola laughed lightly and said, "Well your mother was always a passionate, loving and caring woman. She went to school in the best academies in Theed and always volunteered to aid the weak and those who needed help. She ran for election at the age of fourteen and was elected the Queen of this planet. We were all beyond surprised by that. Immediately, she successfully amended the constitution to put the monarchy limit to two terms per elected individual. She was quite popular during her time as Queen. Less than a year into her reign, the Trade Federation blockaded our world. With the help of a couple of Jedi, she escaped only to return and unite the Naboo and Gungans against the Trade Federation. Under her leadership, the Trade Federation was defeated - thanks in no small part to your father who himself was only ten years old."

Sola was quiet for several long minutes before saying with unabashed fondness. "From what I hear, you two are the reincarnate versions of your parents. Leia, your work with the Rebel Alliance is one of the main reasons that the New Republic is rising and you, Luke, there are songs, poems, holo-novels and holo-films made about your doings. There's a rumor out of Coruscant that an up and coming play write is writing an opera about you - you and your lovely fiance as well."

She cast a kind look at Mara who returned the smile humbly and squeezed Luke's hand. "Anyway, after her two terms, Padme was elected the Senator for Naboo. She quickly grew in influence among the other senators and became the leader of a faction that was known for its vast opposition to many popular and seemingly well intended ideas such as, for example, the creation of a Republic Military. Unfortunately, many worlds and systems began to secede from the Galactic Republic, becoming the Confederacy of Independent Systems under the leadership of Count Dooku of Serenno. The CIS made attempts on your Aunt's life, though I'm not sure why - probably because the Viceroy of the Trade Federation was still holding a grudge from losing his army and fleet at the Battle for Naboo."

Sola began to chuckle and shake her head. "I still remember the first time I met your father. He was young, polite and very handsome. You have his chin dimple and jaw line, Luke."

Luke blushed and Mara chuckled at his humility. Sola smiled and said, "It was so much fun, teasing my sister about him. There was clearly a spark between them and it didn't take the force to feel it either. Anyhow, they went and hid at our lake house in the mountains. Oh..." she stopped for a moments.

"While you're here, we should visit it. If I were a gambler, I would bet that's where things really took off between them. Anyhow, from what I heard later, they randomly left the mountains and headed to another planet. If my memory serves me, those two wound up smack in the middle of the first battle of the Clone Wars on Geonosis."

Sola was quiet for several long moments. "Those times became terrible. No one was safe anymore. There were several more battles on Naboo itself, more attempts on my sister's life and your father..." and she chuckled, "... your father - the Hero with No Fear. He was the poster boy for the entire war effort - he and General Obi-Wan Kenobi. Wait a moment."

She stood and went to a small box on a holo-book shelf. With a chuckle, she pulled out data cube and activated it. There stood two young, handsome men - one of which was obviously Anikan Skywalker and the other had to be Obi-Wan Kenobi. A holo-net announcer gave a news update on some battle or another. "Resounding Victory! After many long days of hard fighting and sacrifice, Generals Obi-wan Kenobi and Anikan Skywalker successfully hold the industrial world of Christophsis AND negotiate the use of hyperspace lanes through Hutt Space. The Negotiator and the Hero with No Fear, leading our brave boys in white to victory after victory!"

At the end of the clip, it showed the two men, and also a very young female Togruta wielding a green lightsaber in a reverse group much like Galen Marek. Luke pointed the young Togruta out. "Who was that?"

Sola chuckled and said, "That was your father's spirited and talented apprentice Ahsoka Tano."

Leia sighed, a look of sadness on her face. She looked at Luke. "She was another who fell to Darth Vader during the Rebellion."

Luke nodded sadly and so did Sola. "Yes. Many, many fell to Darth Vader; your father and your mother were not his only victims. Many dozens of Jedi died on that evil man's blade as did many innocent beings either by his hand or by his orders."

Luke and Leia looked at one another uncomfortably. Sola stood with and sigh and said, "I have a few things of your mothers actually. I'm sure she'd want you to have them."

She disappeared from the room. Luke put his head in his hands and Leia took a shuddering breath. Pooja and Ryoo looked at each other and then back at them. Ryoo asked anxiously, "Are you okay, Cousins?"

Mara sighed and hugged Luke from behind, answering with a smile. "It's a long story, I'm afraid."

Luke and Leia held a hurried conversation through their bond and they seemed to rally a little. When Sola returned, she had a small box in it. There was an elaborate flimsy diary book, a necklace made of simple metal chain and a carved piece of wood. Luke recognized it easily. "Japor ivory wood - it's really rare and can only be found on Tatooine."

Sola nodded, "Yes it is. Your father made that for your mother when he was young after only just meeting. This - and I don't know why your mother kept it - but this is your father's padawan braid. Here is quite probably the only surviving holo image of them on their wedding. They were married at that lake house I mentioned earlier. Leia Dear, are you okay?"

Leia was in tears again, bravely holding in her sobs. In the image was Anakin, no older than Luke and she were at the Battle of Yavin. This man, this brave, kind, loving man had turned into the second most terrible monster she had ever known or heard of. Her emotions were so overloaded trying to reconcile that, she was bursting. Han lifted her and hugged her to him, shushing her. Luke had tears in his eyes but he was much more together. "There is something you need to know about our father and your brother-in-law."

He was silent for a long moment before saying, "He wasn't killed by Darth Vader in the Jedi Temple. He BECAME Darth Vader. He turned to the dark side, slaughtered hundreds of Jedi and, yes, killed your sister and our mother."

Sola and her daughters were absolutely silent. Luke readied himself for the denial and for the argument and even the defensiveness but Sola sighed and rubbed her temples. "I believe you, Luke. There was always something about Anakin that worried me - some shadow that always seemed to hang over him. In the end, what was Anakin - or Darth Vader I guess - like?"

Luke couldn't speak. He had become so overcome himself that his voice would not obey his commands. The memory of Anakin Skywalker standing with him side by side against Emperor Palpatine and sacrificing his life for him and Mara still affected him. Mara cleared her throat, her own voice huskier than usual as she said, "Anakin Skywalker came back. He turned on the Emperor and took his first and last steps to undoing all that he could of his evil work for Palpatine. It was Anakin who defeated the Emperor. It was Anakin who saved me and Luke. It was Anakin Skywalker who paid the ultimate price."

Silence followed her declaration. Luke was finally able to clear the lump from his throat and he said in a still shaky voice, "There are some things that Vader did that cannot be forgiven. His last request of me was to undo his work since he wouldn't be able to. I promised I would. Vader destroyed the Jedi and the Republic. Leia and I are assisting in rebuilding both. Vader enslaved trillions. We are working to set them free again. There are some things we will never be able to do - like bring our mother back or bring the worlds destroyed by the Empire back or bring the devastated species back to their former prosperity and grandeur. However, I like to believe that, in the end, Anakin Skywalker defeated Darth Vader when he defeated Emperor Palpatine and saved me and Mara from the second Death Star before it exploded."

Sola looked into his sky blue eyes for a long time before smiling sadly and saying, "I am going to live the remainder of my days under that assumption then, Luke. I will assume that Anakin died as the man my sister loved."

Leia had sat back down, her eyes red and still not speaking but she smiled and nodded in silent agreement. It was then that Traiten came back in with a tray bearing two kettles and cups and saucers for all of them. They all accepted cups of one or the other and fell to quiet but much more pleasant conversation. Sola and her daughters were immensely interested in how the two Skywalker twins were raised and, of course, all wanted to know about their feats and their parts in the Rebellion against the Empire. They stayed until the sun was high in the sky and Sola clapped her hands. "Good conversation sure makes the time fly. Come, let us have some lunch. We have some days to get to know each other and talk about your father and mother. "

They agreed heartily. By the end of the day, the four travelers returned to the palace, emotionally and physically exhausted. Luke changed into sleeping pants and shirt and collapsed on the bed with a shaky sigh. "This has been an emotion turbolift ride;" he murmured. Mara had changed into his white tunic from Tatooine and snuggled up beside him. "I can only imagine, Luke. How are you holding up?"

Luke wrapped his arms around his wife to be and pulled her atop him, smiling up into her beautiful face as her glorious gold and red hair tickled his forehead and his cheeks. "I'm okay. I'm a little worried about Leia though."

Mara nodded and kissed him before saying, "She has Han and that Corellian has a way with Leia that I will never, ever understand."

Luke nodded and gazed into the mesmerizing green eyes of his fiancé before kissing her again, going from all tenderness quickly to passion and Mara chuckled, "Easy, Farmboy. I'm not sure I want to tonight."

Luke couldn't help but chuckled, "Mara, I can tell you do three different ways. One, you're wearing my tunic - and nothing under it. Two, you just have this look in your gorgeous green eyes that lets me know and three, I'm in your head. I can read your mind and you are thinking of some highly inventive and very appealing things right now."

Mara smiled teasingly and said, "Well? What are you going to do about it?"

Luke grinned and rolled her over, kissing her ardently.

* * *

Leia had gone back to the suite and immediately went into the refresher to shower. Han knew what that meant. She was going to cry some more and he wished, he really wished, he could do more for her but he knew that she needed time to herself. With a sigh, he changed into something more comfortable to sleep in and then went to the little kitchenette and made some tea and set the caff machine to make caff early the next morning. Then, he settled down to catch up on the holonet news. The Hapan Ambassador to the New Republic, Lady Mesa Lorilli, was being interviewed by a very attractive female Twi'lek journalist. The journalist asked, "Now, tell us, Ambassador because we all really want to know, is it true that you are involved with the Jedi Apprentice Wade Vox? There is some quite incriminating footage that suggests so."

Mesa laughed delightfully and said, "Would either yes or no be so shocking, Miss Aspara? I mean, can you pull up a holo of the young man, please?"

Immediately, a holo image of Wade popped up, his hands on his hips, a dashing, laughing smile on his face and the journalist giggled and said, "I suppose he is quite an attractive young man, Ambassador but you haven't answered my question."

Mesa chuckled and said, "Am I involved with him? Yes, I suppose that I am involved with him. I quite like having him around. It's always useful to have a Jedi around, you know, and I doubt that Jedi Jade would allow me Jedi Skywalker or that Shara Grey would allow me her husband and so on. Besides, there is something about that scruffy looking young man."

The journalist laughed and said, "I suppose that's as good as I can expect, Ambassador. How are things on Hapes? My sources say that the nobles there are quite split do to the new Queen not even being Hapan."

Mesa just shook her head. "I can assure you that everyone, including the former Queen Mother Ta'a Chume is firmly behind Isolder's wife Teneniel Djo. There are a few with concerns but that will not affect our joining of the New Republic."

"That is quite reassuring, Ambassador. Thank you for your time today."

Mesa stood and smiled brightly at the Twi'lek. "It was my most sincere pleasure, Miss Aspara. I hope to do so again."

Han chuckled to himself. "The press are going to love her - and Wade to. That poor kid is going to have to hide."

"I taught him how to deal with the press a long time ago;" came a voice from the refresher. Han looked over to see Leia wrapped in a soft white robe, her hair still wet and let down. She looked tired and her eyes were still red but even so, she looked breathtaking to Han. He stood and smiled at her. "Hey, Hon. How are you doing?"

She moved easily into his arms and sighed. "As well as can be expected; I learned that my father killed my mother. Just add that to the thousands of crimes Darth Vader committed and yet my saintly brother just forgives him and, I'm sure, expects me to do the same thing."

Han shook his head and kissed her forehead before saying, "Oh I doubt it. Just because your twins doesn't mean Luke expects you to just forgive Anakin. He knows how much you lost and knows that he can't just expect it of you. My guess is that he's very worried about you, Sweetheart. I am too."

They were both silent before she murmured. "Is that tea for me?"

Han nodded. "I figured if you wanted any, it would be there."

She smiled at him and said, "I honestly don't know how you do it but you always make me feel better, Han. Some tea would be wonderful. Can you pour me some while I go change into something to sleep in?"

Han nodded and kissed her forehead again. Leia disappeared into the bedroom while Han poured tea into a cup and added just a dash of sugar - just the way Leia liked it. He saw a small bottle of golden colored nectar and added just a couple drops. He heard the door open and close behind him. With a cup and saucer in his hand, he turned to look and his mouth fell open. Leia was wearing one of his white shirts - and from all appearances, that was about it. Her hair was still down and the top three buttons were left undone, revealing a tantalizing strip of bare flesh and just the tiniest peep at her breasts. Han gulped and smiled, handing her the tea. "You know, I think you look even better in those shirts than I do. I should buy you some."

Leia laughed and sipped the tea. After a quite appreciative 'mmm', she asked him mischievously, "But why when I can just wear yours?"

Han chuckled. She was right of course. If he bought her shirts like that, she would still just wear his. It would probably be smarter just to buy himself and extra or two to make sure that he had a spare when she was wearing one of his. Han gazed at her, his eyes roving down her brown hair and her lovely, soft brown eyes. There was something about her long hair and her eyes that always hypnotized Han. He shook his head and said with no small amount of wonder, "You are just so beautiful, Leia."

She smiled at him and swallowed another sip of tea before saying, "I already said I'd marry you. You don't have to keep wooing me."

Han smiled and said, "I don't ever plan to stop wooing you, Sweetheart. Not ever. You're my princess. I would be a fool to stop even after I marry you. If I stopped wooing you and showing you how much a love you and telling you how beautiful you are, I would stop deserving you - if I ever deserved you at all that is."

Leia smiled and finished her tea before taking his hand and pulling her towards a couch. They settled in, snuggling up together. Leia whispered into the silence. "You know something, Han - after losing so much and learning so many horrible things, I still feel like the luckiest woman in the galaxy. Do you know why?"

Han shook his head and she continued, "Because I still have a wonderful, loving man - one whom I'll be married to soon - who always knows what I need to feel better and who always says and does the exact right thing even if he also knows how to push my buttons and tick me off."

Han grinned his roguish grin and Leia felt her heart quicken slightly at that all-too familiar, all-too endearing smirk. "What can I say? It's healthy to have a little bit or argument between couples - keeps things interesting and besides, if we didn't argue, we'd never have the opportunity to make up."

Leia laughed quietly. "I have to say that your reasoning makes sense, even if it is a little backwards. Is that a Corellian thing?"

Han's eyes twinkled and he said, "Nope. It's a scoundrel thing."

He kissed her ear - and then the side of her neck right over her pulse. Leia nearly purred and said, "I suppose that makes sense. It's getting late, my scoundrel. Let's go to bed."

Han smiled and scooped her up, continuing to kiss her, muttering between each one, "You know, I'm not sure who enjoys the term scoundrel more - me or you."

"Definitely you;" she said before nibbling at the scar on his chin. Han couldn't really argue, even if he had wanted too. As the door shut behind him and he laid her on the bed, he thought to himself that no smuggler deserved his good fortune and he would do everything in his power to make sure that he took every opportunity to show his thankfulness and appreciation for the woman beneath him.

 **Updated 12.02.2017**


	4. Chapter 4: The Lake House

**Warning: Mature Content Ahead! As always, look out for warning labels.**

The next morning, the couples woke up to calls from the Skywalkers' asking if they had brought warm weather clothing because of the season and that they were heading to family's lake house. Luke and Mara always had spare clothes for different weather conditions aboard the _Knight Returns_ and were sure they could find some to fit Han and Leia. When the Skywalkers and their fiances showed up to Sola's house, they found a very flashy airspeeder waiting outside along with Sola, Ryoo, Traiten, Pooja, little Orme and two other children who had been on a special academic assignment the day before. They were a boy, Jex and a girl, Mei. They were twins and both about in their early teens while Orme was only eleven years old. Sola seemed invigorated and energetic. "Are we ready to go?" she asked eagerly and ushered everyone in the large air speeder. It was a limousine style air speeder with seats along the sides so that they all faced inwards and could converse.

The flight to lake house was very pleasant indeed. It was quite far away from Theed city and closer to the equator so, even though it was in the mountains, they could tell it was going to be quite warm. Luke was beginning to regret arriving in his black tunic, pants and boots and Mara, sensing his thoughts through their force bond and smirked. She had warn leggings under a simple green sundress that hugged her nicely. Han was wearing his signature outfit and Leia simply wore white sundress that was similar to Mara's in shape though slightly different. The teen aged children were grilling all of them on their deeds during the Rebellion against the Empire. "What was it like to face Darth Vader?" asked Mei to Luke. He chuckled and replied, "It was - well I confess it was scary. Darth Vader was powerful and he was the being that filled the galaxy with fear. Facing him the first time, I was in a starfighter and only knew by instinct that it was him. The second time, I was terrified and only did to protect Leia. The third time, I thought I was ready to face him. I was wrong. Not only that, I wanted vengeance against him for killing my father. That time, I nearly died. The forth and final time, I was ready. I had my head on straight."

"And you beat him!" said Jex excitedly. Luke faltered but then smiled and said, "Yes. From a certain point of view, I did beat him. But I wasn't alone. Mara was there with me."

Both of them turned their wide green eyes on the redheaded, emerald eyed beauty next to Luke who smiled prettily at them. "You faced Darth Vader too?" asked the Mei. Jex was blushing red and just staring open mouthed at her. "I'd met Vader a number of times. I used to work for the Empire."

Both children looked horrified, earning a disapproving look from their mother. Before she could chide them, Mara waved it away with a kind and understanding smile. "It's alright, Ryoo. Yes, I was a bad person and did some things that I'm not proud of. However, on my last mission for the Empire I met one of the Alliance's greatest heroes," and she discretely pointed at Luke behind one of her hands. Mei giggled as Mara continued, "He helped me find a better way to live and a better life in general and what the right thing to do was and how to do it."

"And then he asked you to marry him?"

Mara laughed and said, "Well - it wasn't immediately and a lot of stuff happened between then and when he asked me to marry him. Now we're engaged."

She leaned over and kissed Luke gently on the lips.

Mei sighed wistfully and murmured, "How romantic!"

Luke and Mara laughed, snuggling closer on the seat.

* * *

They were all shown to their rooms by a protocol droid after agreeing to all meet on the veranda on the lake side of the house. It was very warm and Mara took the leggings off and changed from light boots to small, soft and light shoes. Luke changed all together into a short-sleeved shirt and a pair of gray shorts. He too wore soft shoes rather than boots. When they all met on the veranda, they sat down at a table there and Sola said, "This house had been in my family for years and years. We don't visit it very often anymore. Since you are family, you are welcome to it whenever you wish."

Luke and Leia thanked her profusely but she just smiled and waved it away. "You're family and you're the children of my sister."

Tears suddenly began to fill her eyes. "I miss her so much sometimes. I think she'd be so proud of all that her children have done - saving the galaxy, rebuilding the Republic and now, the greatest adventure, getting married!"

Han and Mara wrapped an arm around each of their fiances and chuckled at each other. They were more alike than either would care to admit. Sola smiled and wiped her tears away. "Now, I am really curious about you two - the man and the woman who will be marrying my niece and nephew. I think you should tell me about yourselves."

Luke and Leia looked expectantly at their fiances. Han suddenly felt very uncomfortable and cleared his throat several times before Leia smiled and said, "We aren't going to judge you for your past, Han. It's okay."

Sola reached over and patted his knee. "You don't have to tell if you'd rather not."

That seemed to help Han settle a little. "Well it's not a great story or anything. I was raised on the streets of a Corellian spaceport among a motley collection of degenerates. I had very little schooling but it was enough. I was mostly educated in the school of petty crime. I raced swoops, both professionally and amateur and ran with a group of space pirates for awhile. It was a hard life."

Luke and Leia were both wrapped up in his words. They hadn't known much about Han before his short lived Imperial military career. It was all quite new to them. Han continued after a pause. "I made a lot of enemies back then and didn't have very many real friends. Eventually, I joined the Imperial Fleet as a pilot. That was short lived because there was a lot in the Empire that didn't sit right with me. I got drummed out and saved a Wookiee from slavery. I became smuggler after that. Eventually I met this cocky, punk of a farm kid, this old man and these two annoying droids who somehow, I can't for the life of me remember how, got me to help them out. We rescued this snippy little princess from the grip of Darth Vader and the Death Star before destroying the Death Star and the rest, as they say, is history."

Leia had plastered a mock glare on her face. "'Snippy little princess,' huh?"

Han nodded seriously, though his eyes twinkled. "Oh yeah. She was a real handful, always telling me that I needed to join her crazy rebellion and so on but, secretly, I think she just really liked having me around. Sure I could help out here and there but I don't think that was the REAL reas - _Ouch!_ I'm only kidding, Leia!"

Sola and her family were chuckling behind closed hands as Leia elbowed Han in the ribs again. Her eyes were shining with pride and with happiness even as she elbowed him a couple more times for good measure. "Sometimes, I wonder what I see in you."

Han grinned and said, "And after careful Jedi meditation, what conclusion do you come to?"

Finally, her face gave way to a smile and she moved even closer to him, kissing the scar on his chin and saying, "I see a man as noble and honorable as there ever was in the galaxy, even if it took awhile for him to finally break through the scoundrel exterior."

Sola and here daughters and son-in-law were smiling but the kids were shifting and squirming uncomfortably. Sola said, "And what about you, Mara?"

Mara was even less comfortable about her past than Han was. A lot of her old defensive feelings began to try and surface but Luke's hand on hers, his left, warm and living hand, helped her reign them in. She took a deep breath and said, "Well I was raised in the Imperial Palace and trained from an extremely young age as an agent for the Emperor himself. It was my job to investigate accusations of corruption within the Imperial hierarchy and hunt them down to there source and see them eliminated in one way or another. It was a complete and utter surprise to me when the Emperor told me to hunt down and kill a rebel hero. After some investigating and information gathering, I set up a trap for Skywalker but it didn't really go as planned and Luke managed to escape. I pursued him to a crumby little swamp world and met an old Jedi Master named Yoda. He opened my eyes to what the Empire and the Emperor truly were. So I joined the rebellion, provided all the information I had and help on a mission to destroy the second Death Star. Luke and I surrendered and were taken before Vader and the Emperor."

She fell silent Sola nodded. "You have all done so much for this galaxy. I am so glad to see that you are finding happiness. Luke, Leia, your parents would be very, very proud of you."

An awkward silence followed before Sola clapped her hands and said, "Right! The weather is beautiful so why don't we go down to the lake and enjoy it? We can pick up this heavy talk when we are a little refreshed."

The three children jumped up with cheers and ran to their rooms to throw on swimming attire. The adults did the same. As soon as they got back to their guest room, Han wrapped Leia in his arms and kissed her tenderly. Around his lips, Leia murmured, "They'll be waiting for us;" but she didn't pull away, only pulled him into a more passionate kiss. Han separated for just a moment before saying, "Let them wait. They'll be okay."

Leia smiled into the kiss and ran her fingers through Han's thick brown hair. One of his hands wrapped around her slim waist while the other was on the back of her head. The kisses became hungrier and more possessive until they both pulled away, gasping. They both wanted more - so much more but it would be rude to keep their hostess waiting. Leia smiled and said, "We'll finish this conversation later, Captain Solo. In the mean time, we should get changed."

She opened her traveling bag, grabbed a few items before disappearing into the fresher. Han changed into a pair of dark blue swimming trunks and a pair of sandals, gathering up two soft towels, some UV burn block and a large blanket to set down on the beach. When he heard the fresher door open and turned around, Han was, not for the first or the last time, struck speechless. Leia wore a white, single piece bathing suit that was conservative perhaps but it still outlined her amazing figure and was also very low backed, ending a mere half dozen centimeters above her shapely rear. Around her waist was tied a piece of blue fabric like a skirt. One of her bare legs peaked out from underneath and Han was rethinking making her aunt and cousins waiting. Leia smiled and said, "Come on, Han. Get your imagination back in check or else everyone will see you pitching a tent;" as she tied her long brown hair back.

Han shook his head and said, "Can't help it. You're just so..." and he shook his head. Beautiful wasn't a strong enough word at this point. Leia wrapped an arm around his and they went out the door. Shola was already there, as were Pooja, Ryoo, Traiten and the three children. Luke and Mara were nowhere to be found. Frowning, Leia cast her mind out towards their room. When she got a glimpse of what was, or at least had been, taking them so long, she yanked her mind away and couldn't keep a blush from entering her cheeks. Han looked at her and cocked a dark eye brow and she whispered, "Remember how I said we shouldn't keep our hosts waiting? Well Luke and Mara apparently have no such scruples."

Han shook his head, chuckling to himself. It was another twenty minutes before Mara and Luke were ready. Luke wore a pair of gray trunks with a sleeveless black shirt and Mara wore a single piece, black bathing suit. It wasn't quite as conservative as Leia's, having a much lower neck line but was similar other than that. Her red hair was a single braid and Han could imagine why it was hard for Luke to keep his hands off her. Shola smiled and said, "Right. Let's head down to the beach."

They took fold-out chairs with them and hurried down to the beach. Luke was a little surprised to find that the sand on the beach was quite different than the sand on Tatooine. It was softer and less course. He wiggled his toes in it, much to Mara's amusement. Traiten had brought a ball to toss so he, Luke, Han and young Jex while the ladies decided to soak up the warm sun rays, laying out on blankets on the sand and watching as the men tossed the ball. Leia glanced over at Mara and asked in a casual voice, "So what took you so long to get changed?"

Mara shrugged and said, "I kept messing up braiding my hair and had to start over. I don't know what was going on but it sure was a pain."

Leia nodded knowingly. "I see - and the light marks on your neck are from... what exactly?"

Pooja and Ryoo were giggling as they eavesdropped. Mara blushed ever so slightly and then smirked and said, "Why from your brother of course."

Leia shook her head and dropped the subject. Mara leaned in and asked mischievously, "Want to hear about it?"

"NO! Why in the universe would I want to hear about you and my brother..." and she struggled to find an appropriate word. Mara supplied it casually, "Fooling around?"

"Yes, that;" said Leia. They all chuckled. After awhile, Mara felt restless and stood up and stretched. "I'm going for a swim - maybe I'll go out to that island."

Leia stood as well. "I'll come with. Want to see if the our men want to join us?"

Mara chuckled, "I was planning on it."

They dashed over and Mara intercepted the ball before Luke could catch it. Luke chuckled, "Very impressive."

Mara tossed it to Traiten and said, "I'm going to swim out to that island. Care to join me?"

Luke glanced over at his sister and chuckled. "Of course. Let's go."

While Traiten and Jex stayed tossing the ball, the couples dove into the water and began a leisurely swim out to the island. The water was wonderful and Luke, having spent most of his life on a desert planet, was always delighted to swim in it. It didn't take them long to get to the island. It wasn't large - not even half a square kilometer but immediately, the two couples split and explored a little. Han and Leia cut straight through the island until they came to a beach on the other side. It faced cliffs that rose almost a hundred meters up for kilometers in either direction. It was a lovely sight but that wasn't what Leia had in mind. Han put an arm around her and said, "I bet this place looks amazing at sunset or sunrise."

Leia smiled and kissed him in reply, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling them together. Han didn't fight it, only pulling her more firmly against himself and kissing her back arduously. After several long moments, they separated ever so slightly and Leia cocked an eyebrow suggestively, running one of her hands from the back of his head down his bare, muscular back and squeezing his rear. Han's eyes widened and his famous grin crossed his face. "Here?"

She nodded and maneuvered them back just under the fringe of the trees. "Right here;" she hissed slightly as his hands touched the bare skin of her back, brushing lightly up and down. Leia pulled him into another kiss and dropped her arms when his fingers gently took the two straps of her bathing suit.

 **Warning: Mature Content Starts Here!**

Slowly, Han pulled the straps downward, pulling the rest of her suit down with them, when it had uncovered her delicious upper body, he let it hang as it was, reaching next for the band the held her long brown hair in a tail. Gently, he freed her glorious brown hair, running his fingers through it slowly. Han loved Leia's hair. It was so silky and so soft and it always smelled so good. Leia moaned with pleasure at the light, almost massaging tugging feeling that Han's fingers caused. She loved him running his fingers through her hair almost as much as he enjoyed doing it. Heat began to fill her very core and she jumped, wrapping her legs around his waist and continuing to kiss him ravenously. Han gently laid her down on a grassier patch of sand. Her suit was wrapped around her waist and Han began to lovely assail her neck with loving kisses, nipping at her ears as well before continued down. Teasingly, he sucked a little at her collar bones. "Don't go leaving any marks that people will see;" Leia moaned even though she loved it when he did. Han chuckled deep in his throat, a deep, sexy sound that made her shiver all over. He whispered as he traveled slowly down her chest, "But you love it when I leave marks on you."

"Yes;" she gasped as he gave the tiniest little nip at the slope of one of her breasts. "but in my suit, everyone will see it if you leave it up there."

Han chuckled again, "Then I'll leave one right her;" and he sucked centimeters above one of her pink nipples, causing her to gasp his name out. "Han, please! Stop teasing me!"

"Oh but it's so much fun;" he chuckled again. Leia frowned and, with just a little help from the force, she flipped them over. She straddled his hips and purred, "You should know better than to tease a Jedi."

She shimmied backwards on her knees and slowly pulled Han's trunks done, allowing his already hard and impressive manhood to rise like a flag pole. She carefully took it in her hand and began to stroke at a slow pace. Han bucked and groaned. "Force, Leia - I thought Jedi didn't seek revenge!"

Leia grinned wickedly and said, "I may be a Jedi but I'm also a politician and we seek payback all the time. Gotta keep my internal balance."

She watched as Han just lay and enjoyed the slow teasing, his jaw clenched and his large hands grabbing fist fulls of grass. It was greatly arousing to watch him enjoy her ministrations and Leia felt gushing wetness come from her core. She needed that thick, throbbing member in her hand to be inside of her but she could wait a little longer if it meant teasing Han. She suddenly stopped and stood. Han looked up at her and watched, his eyes smoldering with desire as she slowly, teasingly lowered the white bathing suit from around her waist, hanging it on a nearby bush. She stood before him, nude and magnificent. Han tried to sit up but she pounced on him and said, "Uh-uh. I'm on top this time."

Han never complained when Leia was on top. The view was great and she enjoyed being in control as much as he did. She pulled his trucks the rest of the way off and hung them by her suit. Slowly, she kissed her way up his body until she lay, length ways, atop his. Han savored the feeling of her nakedness against his, shivering as the hard tips of her nipples brushed their way up his body. Their lips met again and she kissed him hungrily, greedily, each one filled with impassioned heat and desire. Han's large hands wandered all over her bare body, brushing and kneading the strong and shapely muscles of her legs, her firm and wonderfully shaped rear, her smooth back and into her glorious brown hair. A series of whimpers and moans came from her as he did so. They separated and she whispered, "Mark me again, just make sure no one will see."

She sat up, one hand on his strong shoulder while the other grasped him hot and hard beneath her and maneuvered him into place. She froze as Han latched onto the underside of one of her breast and sucked hard, leaving a dark red mark there. He then latched onto one of her pink nipples, suckling, laving, nibbling and blowing on. She moaned and lowered herself onto his large manhood, moaning and gasping as he slid ever so slowly in. It was sublime torture for long moments before he was fully within her and they both had to regain their breath, holding it at the overwhelming sensations. Han sat up and wrapped her in his arms, kissing her ardently again and stealing her reacquired breath away. For sheer want of air, Leia separated and gasped, "If I pass out, neither of us will enjoy this as much. Let me breath for force sake."

Han chuckled but the chuckled died on his lips when she wriggled her hips in retaliation. He groaned with need each time she did and she grinned wickedly. "Just making sure I'm seated right."

Han gritted his teeth as she did it once again. Han reach around and grabbed her ass, using his strength to lift her. Leia chuckled and didn't resist as he nearly completely extracted himself from her before pushing her back down causing the both to utter gasping moans from the intense sensation. With a gentle push on his chest, Leia laid him back down and kissed him with one more tender kiss before she began moving her hips up and down on her own, riding his impressive manhood in just the right way. She started slowly, wishing to drag out their love making for as long as possible. Han's large hands continued to wonder her goddess-like body, brushing her from her thighs up her narrow hips and her slim waist. At her ribs, her moved them forward to cup her breasts and tweak the tight, pink nipples. Leia's moans were accented with gasps as he did. When one of his hands moved downward to massage clit with a finger, she nearly screamed with pleasure, covering her mouth and whimpering loudly into it. She didn't last long after that. Within minutes, her world shattered into a thousand, dancing, blissful sensations and her mind went fuzzy. In a daze, her eyes slightly crossed, she looked down at Han with a look of near dismay on her face. "How have you not finished yet?"

Han smiled tightly and said, "Sheer stubbornness - I refused to come before you did."

Leia chuckled and said, "Of course you did."

Suddenly, Han sat up and kissed her again, wrapping his arms around her slim body carefully yet surprisingly quickly, he got to his feet. Leia automatically wrapped her legs around his waist and returned his kiss until he grabber her by her rear and begun thrusting into her with gusto. Leia kept her arms tightly wrapped around him, one hand gripping the back of his head, the other covering her mouth still as she cried into her hand at the intensity of Han's movements. It was only a minute before she was lost again, shattered against the waves of pleasure. It was only seconds after that Han shuddered his own release and fell to his knees. Leia's legs were trembling almost violently and Han's muscle clenched and relaxed for several long minutes after. When Leia relaxed her legs, Han lay back in the grassy sand and pulled her on top of him. For a dozen long minutes, they lay there, murmuring tender words and promises of love and exchanging light, sweet kisses before they decided that it would be best to get dressed and head back.

 **Mature Content Ends Here**

They met Luke and Mara on way back and the two couples exchanged knowing and understanding looks before diving into the lake and swimming back. By the time they reached the shore, they had only been gone for an hour or maybe a little longer and Shola and her family were grinning knowingly at them. "Did you enjoy the island?" asked Traiten dryly. Leia smiled and said, "Yes, very much so."

"We got to the other side. I bet those cliffs look gorgeous during sunrise or sunset;" said Han. Sola laughed and said, "They do. It was mine and my husband's favorite place to go during the summer. It's also where your father and mother went after an assassination attempt on your mother's life. Your father was apparently tasked to protect her while Master Kenobi investigated the assassination attempt. From what I remember, they suddenly left Naboo. There was a lot of speculation as to why but I think it had something to do with your father's past since I learned long after that they had gone to Tatooine where he was born."

Luke and Leia shared a look and several thoughts. Leia asked, _Do you think we should go to Tatooine as well?_

 _No, not on this trip at least;_ replied Luke. _We can take a trip there in the future but there's too much going on in the New Republic at the moment. Besides, at some point we do have two weddings to plan._

They both smiled to each other and Mara chuckled at them. Han looked slightly annoyed. "I think it's a little rude to hold a conversation that no one else could hear;" he said rather testily. Luke and Leia both blushed sheepishly and she said, "Sorry. It just kinda comes naturely and we forget we're doing it sometimes."

Sola waved it away. "Don't let it bother you, Dear. Let's go up and get some lunch."

 **Updated 12.02.2017**


	5. Chapter 5: Internal Conflict

The following days were both wonderful and saddening for the Skywalker twins. Their Aunt Sola told them everything she could about growing up with their mother and about her work in the senate. Sitting by a fire at the lake house, she told them about Padme Amidala's work in the Senate. "She was greatly against the Military Creation Act. All she wanted was for peace to be negotiated and thought that creating a grand Republic military would just provoke the Separatists. I agreed with her whole-heartedly until she was captured by the Separatists and learned that they already had a huge army being built. Her capture coupled with Obi-wan Kenobi's investigation rallied the senators who were even originally against the creation of a grand army.

"Each month that passed, Padme urged her fellow delegates to sue for peace so that diplomacy could resume. Each time they came near success, something would happen. Separatist soft targets would be hit by Republic commandos or clone Advanced Recon Commandos to outrage the Separatists or the Separatist leader who wanted to try and negotiate peace would die, supposedly killed by Republic clones. It was madness and anyone with half a gram of sense knew that Count Dooku, the Separatist Chief of State, had arranged for the deaths to keep the war going. It wasn't until your father killed him aboard a Separatist flagship that the war was close to ending. With the death of Grievous, the last military leader of the Separatists, at the hands of Master Kenobi, the war was essentially over. Your mother didn't survive long after that and your father - well, you know."

Luke and Leia nodded. They knew the rest. Palpatine had issued Order 66 which resulted in the sacking of the Jedi Temple on Coruscant, the temples, academies and enclaves on other planets as well as the systematic elimination of Jedi Padawans, Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters on the battlefield. Few escaped. Luke had looked into it and found that, of once several thousand Jedi throughout the galaxy, barely two hundred remained and most of them were killed after the Empire rose to full power. By the time Yavin occurred, Luke only knew of Obi-wan, who had just died. Leia had met another named Echuu Shen-Jon who had also fallen to Vader. Leia had also known of several others. For the most part, they were hunted ruthlessly by Vader and the Imperial Inquisitors.

Luke took great comfort in the knowledge that his mother was, by all accounts, a wonderful, caring, strong and bold woman who knew how to stand for what was right. Though his sins grieved Luke even still, Anakin's redemption and his life before he fell warmed Luke's heart. He realized that many, including his sister, may not forgive their father but that didn't truly bother him. So long as it did not draw any of his students to the dark side, he refused to let the idea rankle him.

Leia was torn apart by what she learned and the more she did, the more she was torn. The fact that Anakin Skywalker was a loving husband, a powerful Jedi, a compassionate hero and a wonderful person before his fall only made the crimes he committed as Vader all the more serious. She simply could not get passed the fact that he had killed his own wife, slaughter his friends and essentially his family in the Jedi Order and then by enforcing the rule of a usurping Dark Lord of the Sith with a durasteel fist. It confused the former princess and her emotions ran wild.

Leia was on the balcony, trying to wrap her mind around everything she was learning. Han had come out to make sure that she was okay but she had gently asked him to let her think. A while later, her Aunt Sola came out as well. "Are you doing okay, Dear?"

Leia smiled at her aunt and said, "I'm just so torn, Sola. From every account, Anakin Skywalker was the poster boy for the Republic Military movement and the Jedi Order. My adoptive father told me that he was a good friend. But I only ever knew him as Darth Vader - the monster who slaughtered the Jedi, executed genocide against numerous species and enforced Palpatine's will. During my entire life, I fought Vader and his forces, even if not in person."

Sola smiled and said, "I understand. If I hadn't known him before he became Vader, I would feel as you do. Your brother was there when he died and says that he saved Mara and himself, right?"

Leia nodded. "I spoke to Darth Vader after he landed on Endor. He apologized to me. I removed his mask and saw his face. Tears were in his eyes as he confessed his sins and begged me to help Luke rebuild the Jedi Order and the New Republic. I promised I would and he just slipped away. Moments later, his armor was empty. I had heard of Jedi becoming one with the force at there deaths but had never seen it. How could such a man be so accepted into eternity like that?"

Tears were rolling down Leia's face now and Shola put an arm around her. "I don't claim to understand the nature of the force. To hear you and Luke and Mara talk about it, Anakin willingly and knowingly sacrificed himself for you, for the galaxy and in penitence for his actions. His payment was his life and the life of his master. The truth is, even had Anakin Skywalker lived, he would never have been able to pay the full debt that he owed."

Leia nodded. "Had he lived, he would have been tried and executed for crimes against the Galactic Republic, the citizens of the Galactic Republic and even the citizens of the Empire. He would pay with his life one way or the other."

They were silent until Pooja came out and said, "Are you okay, Leia?"

Leia nodded. After another short silence, Pooja said, "You know, I met Anakin years and years ago when he and Aunt Padme had come here for protection after an attempt on her life. Though my memory isn't great, I remember him as a sweet young man. After I learned he was Vader, I struggled with reconciling the sweet handsome man he was with the black armored monster he became. The truth is, I was able to after observing how you and your brother interact with your future spouses. It was Anakin Skywalker who created you. It was his characteristics in you and your mother's in you that brought about the end of Palpatine and not only that, it was what brought him back."

"So because he had us while he was still Anakin minimizes what he did as Vader?"

Pooja shook her head. "Of course not. However, it is what is restoring the galaxy. You and Luke will bring this galaxy back into balance - or better balance. There will never, ever be complete balance and there never was. But you two - you as a politician and Luke as a Jedi - you two will restore the highest level of piece. That will be Anakin Skywalker's legacy even more than the destruction of trillions. The remnants of the devastated will be aided and not hunted down. The Caamasi, the Alderaanians and so many others have received justice through the death of Tarkin, the redemption of Darth Vader and the death of the Emperor."

Leia nodded and silence followed before she said, "Justice is being attained. The people of Alderaan have found a planet of their own and the Caamasi are slowly but surely flourishing as are many others who suffered. You're right of course, but I still can't bring myself to forget or forgive Darth Vader."

Again, silence. Finally, Sola said, "I wouldn't expect you to. He did terrible things."

* * *

Luke sat out on a mat on the beach as the moon rose over the lake, meditating on all he had learned about his mother and father. Even though the Jedi of the old order would say that it was against Jedi precepts, Luke felt pride swelling within him at his parentage - pride, tinged with shame and a feeling of great responsibility at what his father had done. Despite Anakin's fall, Luke was proud of his father's Jedi career and his mother's political one. He was proud of their resolve and their unwavering courage. As far of Vader's actions, Luke had reconciled himself to that part of his father's life and had sworn to undo what could be undone of Vader's crimes. He sighed and opened his eyes, gazing at the stars and the moon. Arms lovingly wrapped around him from behind and a pair of soft, warm, red lips pressed against the side of his neck. "Credit for your thoughts, Farmboy?"

Luke chuckled and said, "Just going over everything I've learned. It makes me think better of Anakin, knowing who he was as a Jedi. I hope that I can be like him - at least before his fall of course. He was a courageous leader, a intuitive General and a compassionate Jedi Knight. According to Shola, he was also a loving husband."

Mara smiled and said, "Well I'm really not worried about that one. You love me very, very well."

Luke chuckled as she kissed his cheek again before continuing, "As far as the rest goes, he told you he is proud of you before. I think that he thinks better of you than he does of himself. I agree with him, even if I don't consider his fall. From what I understand of Jedi Knight and Republic General Anakin Skywalker was a man who threw the military strategy and tactical manual out the viewport and successfully won battles against ridiculous odds. You do that even more spectacularly and have sense the Alliance. I used to read reports on you when I was the Emperor's Hand. Want to know something kinda funny?"

Luke nodded. "Every time I read a report about you, I always thought to myself, deep in the privacy of my own mind, I would wish that you were Imperial so you could do that in battles against the rebels. The first time I saw a holo of you, I thought that it was so sad that such a talented, charismatic and yes, even handsome, young man had entered the rebel fold. Because of that, I hated you. I hated you because you were strong and talented and charismatic and on the 'wrong side'. Now, those are the things I love and absolutely adore about you. How's that for irony? Palpatine is probably rolling in his grave."

Luke laughed and said, "Let him roll. He deserves it for what he did to you, to my father and the people of the galaxy. You're your own master now."

Mara smiled and all but purred, "But when you become a Jedi Master, I'll be happy to call you 'master' all you like. Until then, you're my Jedi Knight in shining armor."

Luke laughed and said, "I don't wear armor, Mara."

Mara mock-glared at him and said, "I'm trying to stroke your ego. Would you let me, for the love of the force? I'm aiming to be stroking something else of yours later but if you keep that up, you will get nothing."

Several snide thoughts went through his mind but he clamped them down and discarded them. Mara stroked his cheek and said, "Better. Now, what do you think about Leia? She okay?"

Luke sobered and sighed, "I don't know. I'm worried about her. I don't think that she'll fall to the dark side or leave the Order but I am worried about her feelings and how this is affecting her. She's tough and can handle almost anything but this is a very heavy situation. Anakin did many terrible things as Vader, things that Leia was very close to in her career and in her life. The crimes he committed touched her deeply."

They were quiet for awhile before Mara moved around and snuggled under his arm, wrapping her own around him from the side. "She's tougher than she seems, Luke. While she may never forgive Anakin, I think she will at least accept that he wasn't always evil. I honestly doubt she will ever consider him her father."

Luke nodded. They looked up into the stars and at the moon for quite a while in both verbal and mental silence. This place was so peaceful. The moon was full and the gentle lap of the water was soothing. As they sat, Luke emptied his mind and just existed - without thought, without thinking. Mara was affected differently. Whether it was psychological or there was actually a biological reason for it, being under the stars and full moon and pressed against the man that she loved and adored with her entire being, she found desire filling her. Desire, passion and a dull ache was beginning to permeate her body. Every cell tingled at the thought of Luke. Mara opened up their bond just a tiny crack and allowed her desire to begin to seep through. When Luke came back to himself, he noticed and it immediately began to give him the same feelings and ideas. Immediately, he cast around and saw down near the shore line that there were tall rocks. He turned back to his future wife and her lips captured his with a hungry kiss. Her tongue traced the seam of his lips. Luke's mind began to go fuzzy as he opened his mouth and met hers stroke for stroke. After some heated kissing, Luke used his head to motion in the direction of the rocks and muttered, "The rocks; out of sight from the house and the rest of the shore;"

Mara gasped, "Oh yes. Let's go;"

They were both up and blazing towards the rocks with force enhanced speed. Luke had used the force to grab and roll the mat as he ran. They had their red and black outer robes off well before they reached their destination.

* * *

Leia was at the comms station. She had just cut connection with Winter who was eager to learn everything that Leia had learned, being her adopted sister by Bail Organa. Leia had told everything. Winter had been silent for some time before she had said, "I'm not certain how I feel about this, Princess. No matter what he did before his fall or even after his supposed redemption by Luke, he still murdered trillions and destroyed worlds and enforced the will of Palpatine. The only way that he was better and less evil than the Emperor was that he served someone and the Emperor only served himself. I was immensely satisfied when I heard that Vader and the Emperor died and not one any less than the other. Our father died because of both of them equally and I hated them both equally."

Leia had nodded, shocked at the emotion Winter had showed since she was normally a very emotionally stayed woman. Winter had studied her and given a small smile. "I'm sorry. I am quite passionate about this."

Leia smiled. "Wouldn't have guessed. I don't know, Winter. It's not a matter of forgiveness it's just a matter of reconciliation the information I have of both Anakin Skywalker, Jedi Knight and Republic hero, and Darth Vader, Dark Lord and Imperial villain. Winter, they are two absolutely different people. I - we can discuss it in more detail in person. I honestly need to just get to bed. I'm so exhausted."

Now Leia just stared where the holograph had been. There was a knock on the door. "Come in;" called Leia. She sensed Han come through the door, move over and sat on the bed. He remained silent as she continued to stare at the empty space. After over a minute, she sighed, stood and went over to snuggle into her fiance's arms. "Hold me, Han. Just hold me."

They didn't speak. They didn't do anything. Han just held her, his chin resting on her head and his eyes closed. His heart ached for her and he wanted to do or say something to help her but when she just wanted to be held, he knew from experience that just holding her was the best thing to do. After what felt like hours, Leia shifted and said, "I'm going to take a bath."

Han smiled and said, "I'll prep the water for you, Honey."

Leia smiled and said, "Thank you. Then, if you'd like, you can get in with me."

Han's smile widened and said, "I think I'd like that. Once I'm done starting the water, do you need help undressing?"

Leia nodded and said, "I think so. This outfit is a little difficult to take off."

* * *

Both couples woke the next morning in the arms of their lovers. Luke and Mara lay wrapped only in their cloaks and each others arms among the tall rocks on the beach. Leia and Han woke in the warm bed of Leia's guest room cuddled close together. The former had to sneak in, shower and change while the latter were able to spend time talking about nothing in between kisses and caresses. When they all joined their aunt and cousins for breakfast, Shola was quite animated. "If you don't mind, I would love to show you around the villages. There are shops and parks and such that my sister and I loved to go to - most of them still are owned by the same beings or their children."

Luke and Leia smiled and, after looking to their fiances for approval and receiving it, they agreed eagerly. In the first small village, they visited caf-taps, grocery stores, a library, an old fashioned arcade and even a open air market where many different species, including Gungans. Luke and Leia were fascinated by the Gungans - by their speech, their wares and even their looks. Mara and Han looked at one another with a near long suffering look at their future spouses and an amused one passing between one another. The Gungan shop keeper, hearing who they were related to became quite animated, hugging them both and offering them free wares and saying that, "Yousa modder uniten de Naboo and de Gungans! Queen Amidala is a muey great hero to ussens!"

Mara and Han found the interaction quite humorous and Luke and Leia found it endearing. They walked away from the shop with a small cargo haul of fresh fish, shell fish and fruits and veggies from the swamps, seas and and lakes of the planet. At a tapcaf within the local library, they were approached by a very elderly man and this time, Sola said, "These two here are my niece and nephew, the chidren of Padme Amidala and Anakin Skywalker."

The old man's mouth fell open and tears filled his eyes. "Oh young Padme was such a wonderful woman. I should have seen it. You have your mother's eyes, young lady and you, your father's, young man. It was a horribly dark day when we heard that Darth Vader had assassinated Senator Amidala. She was such a wonderful woman. You two are undoing the work of the Empire just as your mother and father would have wanted you to. If Anakin Skywalker and Senator Amidala had survived the rise of the Empire and the Jedi purge, they would have done just as you did. You are a tribute to your parents' legacy."

Luke and Leia looked at one another and squeezed each other's hands and their loved ones did as well. Sola had tears in her eyes and she was smiling widely. In one of ths shops, the owner stared at them with open mouth and then said, "You can't be. You died with the Senator."

Sola shook her head and said, "They were hidden from Palpatine so that they could save the galaxy and they are."

The old man broke down and wept before reaching forward and touching them. "You are the most beautiful beings I have ever seen. Luke and Leia Skywalker, you are the greatest legacy your parents ever left. Luke, you are exactly what your father was - a hero who wished to save the galaxy. Leia, you are what your mother and adoptive father were - skilled leaders who risked all to stand up for what is right even in grave danger."

Though touched, the Skywalker twins were disturbed by the old man's words. Since it was later in the evening, they ate dinner and returned to the lake house for the evening. Luke had closed off his connection to Mara and swam to the island. Mara, worried for her lover, swam after him and found him deep in a meditative state. Knowing that rousing him from it would do neither of them any good, she sat down across from him and meditated herself. It was over an hour before she sensed Luke come back to himself and so Mara did the same. She opened her eyes and looked into his glittering blue eyes - those eyes that made her feel like she was floating in a crystal clear lake. After some silence, Mara asked, "Are you alright, Beloved?"

Luke looked away and opened the link to their force bond and through that bond, Mara heard the words of the old man at the grocery store. "Luke, you are exactly what your father was."

With those words came flashes of Darth Vader holding his red bladed lightsaber and hacking at Luke with dark fury or slaughtering rebels. It was finished with an image that was clearly from Leia's memories that she had shared. It was the durasteel grip of Darth Vader on her shoulder as Tarkin ordered the destruction of Alderaan and her entire world and life. It was all imbued with the heavy sense of anxiety. It was less than a moment that Mara understood. Smiling, she shook her head and said, "You are not going to turn into the next Darth Vader, Luke. Do you know why?"

"Why?" he asked very quietly. Mara rose to her knees and moved closer, taking both his hands. "Because you have his example to both live by and, in some cases, avoid; because you have so many examples that you follow - Obi-wan, Yoda, Kota, Galen and Kanan; because you tasted the dark side and didn't fall at an extremely difficult time; finally, because I will _never_ let you fall to the dark side."

Despite himself, Luke smiled and his anxiety began to slip away. "You and your controlling nature will either be my savior or the end of me, you know."

Mara smirked and said, "You got that right. Come on. Let's swim back and get to bed."

A smirk that would do Han Solo proud crossed Luke's face and he said, "Any excuse to get me in bed, huh?"

Mara smiled seductively and said, "Do I really need an excuse, Farmboy? Come on, General Skywalker. We have military regulations to break."

 **Updated 12.02.2017**


	6. Chapter 6: Return to Reality

After a week at the lake house, the whole party returned to the residence in Theed. Luke and Leia had decided that is was coming time to leave the world of Naboo and it bruised their hearts. Sola was saddened to hear it as well but she smiled with tears shining in her eyes. She embraced them both and said, "You and your fiances are always welcome to our homes. The lake house is always at your disposal as well. Please visit us as often as you can and keep in contact with us."

Leia smiled and said, "We will as often as we can. Knowing that we have surviving family is a blessing we never expected to have. Thank you for your hospitality and for teaching us what you know about our parents. It brings us both closure, something we never expected to have."

Sola held them each in an arm and Luke whispered, "The force moves in mysterious ways. I feel as though a part of my life has come into balance, one that I hadn't even realized was out of balance."

Mara's mind reached his through their force bond and said, _Good grief, Farmboy! You're beginning to sound like a B'omarr monk fortune dispenser at a carnival arcade!_

Even though the words were slightly mocking, Luke could sense the joy and love in her presents and returned happily, _And you sound like a fringeward scoundrel and rogue who doesn't know any better._

Shola let them go and said, "We will give you breakfast before you leave for the palace. The Royal Family will want to have a meal with you, I am sure of it."

Leia smote her forehead and said, "Luke, we still need to investigate those two force sensitive kids at the school to see if they can become Jedi. If so, we can bring them with us providing their parents are okay with it of course."

Shola looked confused. "What do you mean 'providing their parents are okay with it'? The old order basically just took the children. They were even backed by Republic law."

Luke shook his head firmly. "That was the old Jedi Order and the old Republic. If the parents wish their children to remain with them, then remain with them the children will. I refuse to force any to be Jedi or to leave the ones they love. It is not our place to decide someone's destiny."

Sola smiled and said, "Your parents would be proud. Come, let us enjoy one more dinner together. Tomorrow we will see you off."

* * *

The following morning found the Skywalkers and their fiances embracing their newly found family members and wishing them well. Shola and her daughters were tearful as were their children to see Luke and Leia go. Leia herself was tearful and she and Luke promised to visit as often as they could and at least comm their family members when they could. The children had grown very fond of all four of them. When all the goodbyes had been said, they drove back towards the palace where their ship was still landed. They were met, of course and without surprise, by the royal family. King Marious Tahoon bowed slightly and said, "We hope that your visit with the Naberries was a fruitful one."

Leia smiled and replied for them both. "It was indeed, your Highness. We learned quite a bit about our mother Padme Naberrie Amidala and Anakin Skywalker and that is what we wanted."

The King smiled in pleasure and said, "I'm very glad to hear that. Before you leave, would you do my family and I the honor of dining with us? Also, please do not forget the two force sensitive children. They truly need a guiding hand and I can think of none better than yours."

Luke chuckled and said in reply, "I haven't forgotten, Majesty. We'll go straight to them."

The King was pleased and they went to the school. It was loud and rambunctious. Evidently, they were in between periods when Luke and Mara and Leia arrived. It was a school that educated those who were between the ages of twelve and fourteen standard years. In a small conference room sat two young people. Both were human or at least near human. One of them had dark brown hair and green eyes while the other had blue eyes and stark white hair. The white haired child also had white and blue face paint. They were both very quiet and shy as Luke, Mara and Leia walked in. Luke sat down across from them and smiled kindly. "Hello. My name is Luke Skywalker. What are your names?"

With a quiet voice, the Human female with brown hair said, "Emma Illana, Master Skywalker. This is Barabus Gaul. He's not from Naboo."

Luke widened his eyes and said, "Really? Tell me, Barabus, where are you from?"

With proud but still nervous eyes, the boy lifted his chin. "I am from the forest world of Sar'kai."

Luke nodded and did his best to look impressed. "I don't know very much about Sar'kai but what I do know is impressive. I hear that their planetary defense shields, weapons and starships are the rivals of even the Empire's at the height of its power. Is that true?"

The boy smiled and nodded. "Yes. The Empire came with a fleet but we were ready for it, activating our own way planetary shields and planetary guns and mobilizing our defense fleet. The Imperials decided to declare us neutral rather than try and take our systems."

Luke was about to reply when the room's door opened and in walked two men and two women, obviously the children's parents. Two of them had the same white and blue markings while the other two were Naboo citizens, though one of them wore the helmet and uniform of a Royal Officer of the Law. They both looked wearily at the Jedi. Luke stood and walked over to them. "Good morning. I am Luke Skywalker. I take it that you are the parents of these young ones?"

They all nodded and the male adult Sar'kai said, "Yes we are. Tell me, Jedi Skywalker, can our children be Jedi Knights?"

All four of them looked very anxious and Luke looked back at Mara. The fiery redhead focused on the children and said, "Hold still, children. Close your eyes."

Mara did the same and searched their minds, using a technique the Emperor had taught her years ago for identifying force sensitive beings. One after the other she checked and when she was finished, she opened her eyes and looked over at Luke. "They have the potential, Beloved. They could be fine Jedi Knights."

The parents looked beyond relieved. So happy were they that the women both hugged Luke, Leia and Mara and the men shook their hands heartily before they turned to their children. "We will go home and pack your things. Then, Jedi Skywalker, Jedi Organa and Jedi Jade will take you with them to become Jedi."

The two children suddenly looked very tearful. Emma Illana jumped into her parents' arms and wept, saying as she did, "I don't want to go, Father. Please, don't make me go!"

Her father was tearing up as well as he looked into her eyes. "My dear, you must be strong. Your gift, your strange and wonderful gift will continue to go out of control until you hurt someone. You must learn to control it, my dear, dear child. That way you can return one day, when you are a powerful and noble Jedi Knight. Do you understand me, my wonderful girl?"

With a sniffle and a brave face, Emma nodded her head and said, "Yes, Father, I do."

The young Sar'kai male looked as though he were perfectly composed and he said to his friend, "We'll look after each other, Emma. We always have before."

Mara suddenly looked sharply at Luke. Through their force bond, she said to him, _these two kids have a bond a lot like our own. Stars, it's every bit as strong as ours too._

Luke couldn't sense it but his future wife's ability to sense these things were far beyond his own. _Oh boy. Two teenagers in the midst of their pubescent years with a strong force bond and we get to cart them off away from their parents and try to teach them discipline, focus and the ways of the Jedi. We sure have our work cut out for us now._

Though highly amused by his assessment, Mara sent him a rather stern reply. _Be serious, Skywalker! This is the first time we've come across someone with our kind of force bond. I'm willing to bet money they'll be able to communicate like we can._

Luke nodded and turned to the parents. "I suggest you have your children return home and pack. Meet us outside of the royal hanger of the Theed Palace no later than twenty hundred. We will be taking off and returning to Coruscant at twenty-thirty."

* * *

Later that evening when the two kids arrived, they had gone from sadness to excitement. The realization that they would travel with the greatest heroes in the galaxy and be trained by them aroused their youthful exuberance. They were both trying so hard to remain solemn and respectful but both were fidgeting with excited energy. As soon as they were aboard the ship and Luke and Mara were in the cockpit going through take off procedures, Han made the decision to show the kids to their rooms. "Alright, Kiddos these quarters are your's. Now we're trusting you to behave yourselves. Can you do that?"

They both nodded solemnly and stowed away there gear. Han chuckled and said, "Come on. Let's head to the commons room. I'm sure that our three Jedi are going to want to have a word with you."

They all filed out to the lounge area and sat on the comfortable couches. Leia smiled and said, "Why don't you tell me about yourselves?"

They looked at each other and Barabus, who was bolder and more outspoken, said, "Well I was born and raised on Sar'kai. When I was seven, my father moved to Naboo as a merchant employed by one of the more wealthy families on our planet. It was shortly after that when I found out that I was - well - different. When I got angry or excited or stressed out, things around me would explode. I didn't even know it was me at first. Then I noticed that, when I was excited, there was this feeling of pressure building inside - a feeling that I could expel but when I did, that's when things blew up. Well we heard that the New Republic and the Jedi were on the rise and that you were coming here after and our parents hoped that contacting the King would get us a audience with you and the Jedi Skywalker and Jade."

Leia nodded and leaned back, crossing her legs and said, "How old are you both?"

Barabus shrugged self consciously. "I'm thirteen standard years old."

Leia smiled and turned to Emma. "And how about you, Dear?"

Almost too quietly to hear, Emma murmured, "My name is Emma Illana and I was born here on Naboo. My father is a law enforcement officer in Theed city. I found out that I had the force when I was ten and could communicate with animals and other beings even if I didn't understand their language, I could still understand and help them understand. I'm fourteen years old."

From the cockpit came Luke and Mara who both sat down to Leia's right with Luke in between the two women. Luke smiled kindly at them and asked, "How did the two of you meet?"

They both scooted closer together and not-so discretely clasped hands. Emma smiled shyly and said, "I was being ridiculed by some of the other kids and Barabus comforted me and told me he thought that I was amazing and that my ability to talk to creatures was wonderful. He told me that he had things that he couldn't control too. Aside from communication, I also can move things just by thinking about it. I think Barabus can too."

Luke and Mara glanced at one another before turning back to the two young ones. "You are both very strong in the force with a great deal of latent talent;" said Mara, keeping her voice calm despite her excitement. Luke nodded and said, "We will put you both in an instructor who will be good for you when we return to Coruscant. In the mean time, Mara and I are going to teach you a few very basic things - starting with the most simple forms of meditation."

* * *

It took the group several days to get back to Coruscant and when they returned, they were surprised to see a very large group of people waiting for them outside the section of the Imperial Palace reserved for the Jedi's use - the Jedi, members of Rogue, Grey and Blue Squadron, Judder Page and a couple of his commandos, members of New Republic Intelligence and so on. Chewbacca was there was well. Luke smiled uncertainly as they went down the boarding ramp. The Jedi Masters Galen Marek, Rahm Kota and Kanan Jarrus strode up and said, "Have you obtained the answers you were looking for, Luke and Leia?"

They both sighed and nodded. Leia said heavily, "Yes we have though the answers often lead to more questions."

Kota shrugged and said, "Such is life, Princess. Now, we have all decided to meet you, not only because you are our dear friends but also because we decided that it was time that we expedited two very important events. Do you know what those events are?"

All four of them looked among each other before shaking their heads. A wry, almost wicked smile crossed Kota's face and he crossed his arms over his armored chest. "Why your weddings of course. After much talk among the Jedi Knights and us Masters and among your friends, we have come to the decision."

All four of them were now exceedingly nervous and the two new young ones, sensing the anxiety of four such famous heroes, were actually chuckling with amusement. Winter Retrac suddenly came forward and she said with the wickedest, most gleeful look on her face, "We decided that, until both weddings are planned and come to be, neither of the Skywalkers will be allowed in a room alone with their fiances. Do you understand what that means?"

All four of them went slack jawed and then began to complain at once. "What? You can't do that! We have a say in this too, you know." said Leia indignantly.

"What the hell is the point of this? It's not like it's going to make time go by faster. Besides, I can't wait that long to - to..." said Han, trying to stammer what he meant.

Mara was wrathful and said, "Fine, be that way. If that's the case, I guess Luke and I are just going to have to get used to an audience;" and she grabbed Luke and kissed him passionately, wrapping a leg around his waist, interrupting him as he was saying, "Is that really necessary? I mean, we are adults and Jedi Knights not to mention military trained, I'm sure we don't _mmmph-_ "

Laughing hard, several people pulled them apart which took a little more effort for Luke and Mara since the latter had literally jumped into his arms and wrapped her legs around his waist, anchoring herself to him with all four of her limbs. When separated, all four of them looked surly and unhappy. The two young force sensitives were hand in hand, waiting to be given instruction. Leia remembered them and said, "Jedi Knights and Jedi Masters, we have two new students. Let's bring them inside and get them settled."

They went to the temple with Luke, Mara, Leia and Han following behind morosely.

* * *

All four of them stayed in the same suite, each of the lovers in a separate bed. To assure this, Tycho Celchu and Winter Retrac also stayed to ensure that they behaved. This didn't stop Mara from trying to sneak into Luke's room for a little late-night love. She had snuck past both sleeping watchers and was about to hit Luke's door release when it hissed quietly open. Mara smiled and murmured quietly, "Looks like we had the same idea. Let me in."

Luke's eyes were distant and he murmured, "Come on. We need to get to the balcony."

Mara frowned and was about to ask him what he was talking about when she sensed it through his bond. There was a pull from the force to the balcony. Silent as shadows, they slipped out to the balcony and smiled at the sight. Leia was already there and next to her was the glowing apparition of Anakin Skywalker. "Father;" said Luke by way of greeting. The still-young face of the Jedi Master was covered with a smile. "Hello, my son and future daughter-in-laugh. I hope that all that you learned on your trip to Naboo brings you closure and understanding."

Luke went over and leaned on the rail next to his sister. "It does, Father."

Leia took his hand and said to their father. "I never thought I would be able to do this but..." and she paused, thinking over it one last time before saying in a sure, definite voice, "...I forgive you, Father."

All three of the others were shocked. Had he been alive, Luke was certain that Anakin would have burst into tears. As it was, a grateful smile crossed the apparitions face and he bowed his head. "That's more than I ever expected, Leia. I can never thank you enough for that. But - but why?"

Leia sighed and said, "Whatever you did as Darth Vader, you still killed the Emperor and saved Luke and Mara. If none of that had happened, then we wouldn't be where we are now - building the New Republic and the New Jedi Order. Just as all the death and destruction can be laid at your feet, so can our successes - at least in part."

Anakin bowed again and said, "I never thought that this would happen. I never even dared to hope for your forgiveness. Tell me, Leia, do you feel at peace with this?"

Leia smiled. "Yes. For the first time in my life, that part of my life is in balance. Wow! Now _I'm_ beginning to sound like a B'omarr monk carnival fortune!"

Luke rolled his eyes and Mara snickered. Anakin turned to them and said, "And what about you two?"

Luke smiled and said, "I feel even closer to you and to my mother than I did before and my respect for both of you has only increased. My only regret is that I never met either of you as Anakin Skywalker and Padme Amidala - at least not before it was too late."

Anakin smiled and turned his eyes on Mara. She chuckled and said, "Well, I have to say that I see a lot of you in Luke and Leia and a lot of their mother as well. It brings me closer to them and..." and she wrapped her arms around Luke lovingly, "...makes me love this one even more."

Leia and Anakin chuckled before the latter said, "Thank you for doing this, my children. Now I must go. Remember your mother and remember me and learn what you can from what you know of us."

With that, he faded into the night. Leia looked at Luke and Mara pointedly. "You to aren't supposed to be alone together."

Mara lifted her chin and said, "What, you gonna wake the other Alderaanians on us?"

Leia shook her head and said, "Nope - so long as you find a way to quietly wake Han for me."

Luke and Mara laughed, "Sure."

Before they even had the chance, however, a calm voice said, "I don't think so, Jedi."

Out of the dark room stepped Winter and Tycho. Luke and Mara sighed in frustration and Mara growled, "You mark my words, I WILL get what I'm after and it's gonna take more than a Squadron commander and his NRI girlfriend to stop me."

With that, she went back to her room. Sensing that Luke was watching her leave, she exaggerated the swing in her hips and asked through their force bond, _Can I count on your help, Farmboy?_

 _Of course you can! You think I like this any more than you do?_

Tycho and Winter looked at the other two and said, "Can we trust you?"

"Nope;" they both replied snarkily. Winter looked at Tycho and said, "Just keep an eye on them. I'm gonna check on Major Jade."

Luke and Leia sighed and looked out over Coruscant. The planet never truly slept - never even slowed down. Reaching out together into the force, the twins felt the new levels of peace and harmony in one another. They smiled and looked at each other. "We have legacies to live out you and I;" murmured Luke. "We both must live out the legacy of our parents of course but you have the legacy of Bail Organa and I have the legacy of my Aunt and Uncle to live as well."

Leia nodded. "It's true. Now that I know where we came from, I can move forward. WE can move forward knowing that we are living up to what our parents, real and adopted, would have wanted."

Luke hugged his sister, kissed her forehead and murmured, "I'm proud of you, Leia. I never imagined how much you would grow."

She laughed and said, "And I'm proud of you, even though you drive me insane sometimes with your righteous optimism and confidence and your blasted piety too."

Luke laughed. "Piety? I'm still trying to find a way to kriff my fiance despite direct orders form the Masters. That doesn't sound much like piety to me."

Leia chuckled and stretched. "Well, since we were all discovered, all four of us are sleeping alone tonight. Sleep well, Luke."

"Sleep well, Leia."

 **This is the last chapter of "Where we came from." Hope you enjoyed. As always, read, review and request. Love you all.**

 **Updated 12.02.2017**


End file.
